Hawk Of Jurai: Part One
by VraieEsprit
Summary: Sequel to DarkHeart&DyingTree. A powerful force is hunting Tenchi down, prepared to stop at nothing to avenge an old grievance. Aided by a Galaxy Police superior, a scientist and his droid, she is determined to settle an age old blood debt.FINISHED 15.10.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction and Disclaimer**

Okay, so The Dying Tree wasn't going to get a sequel. But then, Dark Heart wasn't going to get one either, so I guess there's a logic to it all, after all.

It was suggested to me by more than one person that a sequel could follow a number of different routes. And I know that I said I wasn't going to write Tokimi to a few of these people...but okay, I lied. Tokimi is a part of this story, with her fun little entourage, minus the irritating see-through dude who always annoyed me and with the addition of someone else, who I just had to find a place in my Tenchi Universe OVA fest. Yes, I do mean **Seiryo Tennan**! Although, the distinct lack of information available for Tennan-san means that I have had to do a lot of thinking and structuring for his family. Please note that his characterisation is not the comic relief from Galaxy Police - he is still Seiryo, but in a more sober light. Yes, I've tweaked. But since Seiryo doesn't exist in TU - I feel at liberty to tweak at will :) Purists please do not tar and feather me!

If this story goes how I think it will, the focus is not entirely on Tenchi and Ryoko, but dealing with greater issues as well. Other characters have taken more major roles and moved things off in a new direction. It is still basically a Tenchi x Ryoko setting and it is still TU with OVA elements and the restructuring of Jurai's Royal Family. Noone has pillioried me for this butchering yet, so I think I'm safe to keep working with it ;) Here's hoping! Oh yes, and I very much hope Miho-Kiyo will play a part in this story. I missed them in Dark Heart but couldn't see how to bring them in. Same applies to Ayeka, who will _definitely_ be involved in this story :D!

Although this story involves Tokimi and company, readers will notice that it isn't a regurgitation of OVA 2 (or for that matter OVA 3). That would just be boring ;). I've experimented a little more with characters to make them fit the more modest sphere of TU, and so there is a little bit of artistic licence at work in places...but it will all make sense in the end. I promise ;) (She says, smiling hopefully and handing out the chocolate biscuits!). I don't know yet if this is a two or a three part story...but I hope it proves not to disappoint!

Usual legal bumf (copyrights etc) apply :)  
**  
Synopsis**

_Deep in the universe, spinning around a distant star is a lone rock populated with life and energy. Its inhabitants call it simply "Planet Earth" and assume that nowhere in existence could possibly be as forward thinking or as technologically minded as they are._

_They are about to get a shock._

For Tenchi and Ryoko, the peace and quiet of their homecoming to this isolated world is on the verge of being disrupted once more. Word has spread through space about Tenchi's claim to the divine, sparking more than the interest of scientists as powerful people hunger for the truth behind the legendary Light Hawk Wings.

They think their adventures are over.

They've barely even begun.

A powerful force is hunting Tenchi down, prepared to stop at nothing to avenge an old grievance against the Universe's most powerful sentient tree. Aided by a dashing, ambitious Galaxy Police superior, an embittered scientist exiled from the Science Academy and his confused droid, she sets her sight on Planet Earth, determined to take and conquer all in her quest to lay to rest once and for all the blood debt she feels hangs over Tsunami's revered head.

Little does she know that Tenchi has some powerful allies of his own – some of whom have their own agendas and who keep their secrets well hidden, even from those closest to them. 

_And so the Earth becomes a reluctant battleground as its frightened people wake up for the first time to the fact they're not alone._

And that their very future as a planet now hangs on the wings of a hawk.

**  
HAWK OF JURAI**

A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction  
by  
VRAIEESPRIT

Chapter One

Planet Kihaku; 20,000 years earlier

_The storm had raged on now for three days and three nights._

_As the lightning split the sky in two, terrified survivors of the weather's angry tirade hurried for shelter, barricading themselves in the few ramshackle buildings that still remained upright. Many gathered together in corners, clutching each other by the hand and muttering urgent and devout prayers for help, but their words seemed to fall on deaf ears, drowned out by the thunder that raged all around them._

_There were few of them left now. Of a thriving community of peaceful, spiritual beings, less than a hundred still remained. Many had chosen to leave when the earth-shattering storms and tremors had first begun, begging transport from anyone who happened to take a pitstop on their land. Others had sought shelter with the enemy - those who had invaded their planet, the ones who, as rumour had it, had brought the suffering with their heretical scientific ideals._

Those who were left were too poor or too stubborn to leave - the old, the very young, the sick and the determined. And bit by bit, their numbers had been whittled away. 

_Only one figure remained abroad throughout this tempest. As she struggled through the heavy winds and the spattering rain, she knew that even her magic may not be strong enough to save her planet from total destruction. As she crested the hill that overlooked the settlement, her gaze fell on the glistening domes in the valley below, and anger and resentment pierced her heart._

_Newcomers. Those with the technology to build and protect themselves from the bitter, raging climate. _

_"This world has been dying ever since they came and do they care? Not at all." She muttered, clenching her fists together as her entire form became illuminated in a blue-white glow, protecting her from the worst of the weather. "People die, people starve, people suffer all around them, and yet they don't venture out - not one of them. They don't care what happens to the people here. So long as they can continue their mining and their trade. Stab the heart of my planet and let it bleed...but don't think you can kill all of our race so easily!"_

_She stretched out her hands, fierce concentration crossing her face as she lifted up from the battered terrain, soaring high into the black sky as she hovered over the new settlements, hate burning ever stronger in her heart. _

_"Your science killed the man I called father." She muttered darkly, bringing her fists together as bursts of energy spilled out across the surrounding landscape. "You and your machines...cursed beings, bringing evil and pain to my people and then leaving them to die while you live in the lap of luxury! Don't think I will forget you...any of you!"_

_She drifted down towards the new settlements, aware as she drew closer that a couple of the glowing domes were armed, and that their ponderous lasers were being raised in her direction. She snorted, raising a hand and blowing the ends off the guns with one fell swoop. Slowly she shook her head._

_"I am not just another villager, cowering in your shadow." She muttered. "I am their avenger, and I will avenge everything that your people have done to mine! Every last one of you will learn to pay the high price my world has paid for your encroachment and your greed! You evil people who speak of peace and technology and harmony when you stab and dig and steal what is not yours! Do you think we are mindless fools? You will all pay! You and your descendents and the ones beyond that! I will not rest until you have all felt what I have felt to see my people destroyed and killed by invading charlatans. You have my word on this! I will never stop...and one day, I will destroy you all."_

_She drew closer to the domes, close enough that she could see through the semi-transparent panes and make eye contact with the robed creatures inside. They eyed her with both fear and loathing, and fresh anger shot through her as she recognised features of those she knew - once of her kind, now changed beyond recognition by their defection to the invading race. Behind them, on the wall hung a huge tapestry, threaded with the most expensive colours and shaded delicately to create the figure of a woman, so well embroidered that she might step from the picture at any moment. She stood, her hands outstretched, gazing down on the people who worked below her with a benevolent, peaceful smile. Her form was partially enveloped in the wood of a thriving old tree - a symbol that had been carved over and over again since the Newcomers had come to the planet with their fresh ideas and own religion - and thrusting out from the centre were a series of soft white spokes, glittered with silver at the edges and almost ethereal in their depiction._

_The woman glared at the tapestry for a moment, then she spat at the dome, turning her back on the people inside._

_"I will never cower to their false Goddess." She muttered. "This world has the protection of ancient spirits and rites and they are invested in me, as Priestess, now that my father is dead. I don't care what they do. They won't rid this universe of the old ways - the true ways - while there is still breath inside of me. Regardless of who I have to bring down to achieve my goal, or how much New blood must be shed. This planet won't die that easily. I swear it now, on the souls of those who have been wronged one time too many! I swear it!"_

_She raised her hands again, blue flame bursting forth from her body as she shouted her words up to the sky, defiant in the old tongue that bemused the Newcomers, but gave them no room to misunderstand her meaning. _

_She paused, narrowing her eyes until they were little more than glowing slits._

_"And that means you too, sister-traitor, of whom my father had so many hopes!" She hissed. "I will find you too, and show you what your betrayal has done to our world!"_

_She glanced up at the sky, as more lightning spread across the heavens, momentarily illuminating the waste and destruction of the land in it's blast. She frowned, tears glistening on her lashes as she surveyed the destruction before her, then she turned, casting a final glance back at the frightened Newcomers huddled inside the dome._

_"Yes, stare at me." She whispered, magic flickering at the ends of her fingers as she spoke. "And remember. For I will remember you. All of you, and your children and grandchildren too."_

_She brought her hands together, focusing her energy and blasting the dome with enough force to crack and shatter it's outer layer, sending the people inside running for further shelter. A humourless laugh passed her lips as she repeated the exercise, again and again until there was a hole big enough to allow rain to seep through._

_"Oh yes, I'll not forget you or your false Goddess." She said softly. "Your...Hawk of Jurai."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**20,000 Years Later.**

Everything seemed so quiet.

Pausing to draw breath, the lone figure hurried through the hallways and corridors of the great complex, pausing only to ascertain that he had taken the right direction. Being late was not an option...he valued his existance too much to put it at risk from the Lady's temper tantrums. She would be awaiting his report, he knew that. And this time he had struck gold. She might even consider rewarding him...if she was in a good mood.

He ran his hand over the digital scanner on the last door, drawing a heavy breath of air into his lungs as it creaked and slid back, revealing a pitch black control room. For a moment he faltered, the object in his hand almost slipping to the floor as he realised that the chamber was deserted. Confusion flooded his senses as he entered, squinting through the gloom as he tried to make out any familiar shadows.

Where was she?

His heart pounded in his chest as he took another step and then another, drawing closer to the vast living computer system that made up a good half of the room's area. The secrets of the universe were rumoured to be locked into the memories of this computer, all knowledge and power developed and stored by life since the first heart had begun to beat, deep in the orbit of a long dead star. He had often longed to play with this system, the allure of its knowledge and power almost worse than death for one as inquisitive as himself.

He reached out a hesitant hand, moving it towards the keys. For a moment, his errand was forgotten as he stood there, taking in the magnitude of the invention. He did not know whose scientific skill had constructed it, nor did he know how old it was. That it had been here as long as he had been coming to this place was all he cared about, and that, despite how quickly modern technology grew outdated and old, this contraption had never yet been bested in all the milennia of scientific research. A scientific impossibility, or a digital encyclopaedia of everything from A to Z – he wasn't sure. His fingers itched to start playing with it, to unlock the secrets of existence for what they were.

"Well."

The control panel lit up across the board, a flicker of reds and greens as life returned to the computer's many organic circuits. He drew his hand back as if stung, turning in fear as he heard the soft echo of her laughter ring out around the chamber.

"Oh, did I scare you? Naughty boy. You shouldn't be playing with something that isn't yours."

An unseen hand pushed him away from the console, knocking him back onto the floor and sending the disks he had carried so carefully clattering across the smooth stone floor. There was a soft tut-tut, as an invisible force scooped them up, her form hazing and then blurring into view before him as she examined them. With every second her ghostly appearance became more and more solid, until she was as he was, human from head to toe. But he knew that she was not human. Whatever she was, it was closer to both demon and divine than anything he had ever seen...and of all the things he feared, he feared her the most.

"I trust your mission was a successful one, Dr Clay."

Her words rang out crisp and clear, no longer the disembodied whisper but the firm, strident tones of a woman in complete control. He gathered himself, bowing his head to her as he struggled to his feet, standing respectfully at a distance as she ran her gaze over the disks.

"Yes. I see you have done well." She agreed. "This is everything you could find?"

"Not quite, My Lady." Clay raised his head, a pair of greedy, glinting eyes sparkling with hope as he imagined the reward she might bestow on him for his information. "Those are the disks you asked for - the research papers of Kichi Itokawa and her work on the Jurai Power. Just as you asked...it was no mean feat to ransack the private quarters of an old Academy colleague in order to get them for you...but nothing is too much for your Ladyship's pleasure."

The Lady's eyes narrowed, and she smiled.

"Good." She said approvingly. "I trust that Washu gave you no trouble?"

"No." Clay shook his head, his curled hair trembling as he did so. "No, my Lady. She's become careless about her security procedures, and far too wrapped up in the interests of the planet whose secrets you seek. Of late, she's made the mistake of leaving keyholes across space, doorways into her laboratory in various locations, none of which she can keep harnessed shut at all times. Her power is nothing compared to yours, Lady. I was able to infiltrate subspace and retrieve the files you sought."

"And this one, Dr Clay?" The Lady raised an eyebrow, glancing at the final disk, marked as it was with the distinctive red crab, the patent logo of the distinguished Professor Washu Hakubi. "What of this?"

"Washu-san's data on Lord Kagato and her project to develop and clone his DNA into a daughter, Lady." Clay explained eagerly. "The daughter you expressed interest in - Ryoko Hakubi. The Space Pirate. And there is more, my Lady. Much more."

"I should hope there is." The Lady dropped the disks down onto a nearby unit, folding her arms across her chest. "Research is pointless, Clay, unless it brings me results. I know already that Washu has a daughter, developed from the cells of that Juraian prince. This was a passing fancy - it does not interest me so much as the other information I seek. Tell me about this other Prince. This blood of Jurai...the one who shares life with the Sword."

For a moment Clay's heart sank into his boots, and he stared at his mistress, dumfounded. An amused smile curled at her lips, humour sparkling in the depths of her blue eyes.

"Come now. You should know that your research into the power of Jurai was going to reach Tsunami sooner or later, didn't you?" She murmured. "After all, Clay, you have worked for me long enough in this field. You know where my true interest lies."

In an instant she was at his side, touching his shoulder with her hand and a shiver ran through him, causing him to draw away. The Lady laughed.

"I see." She spoke gently, but there was something else in her tone that warned the scientist to be wary. "So you have nothing more for me than that, Dr Clay?"

"Tenchi Masaki." Clay blurted out the name, hastily gathering his composure as he offered the Lady another bow of deference. "The Earthborn prince...the man who manifested the Light Hawk against Kagato. He is the one you now seek?"

"Yes, Clay. I wish to learn more of his special link with the Goddess of Jurai. How it is that he of all the beings in this universe has learnt to master her magic, and wield it at will."

The Lady looked thoughtful, pursing her lips as if remembering something from long ago. "It has been a long time since Tsunami and I were last within touching distance of each other. Once I would see her face everywhere, but no longer. Even her people begin to forget her...and she must be weakened after her battle with the traitor prince. Jurai may seem peaceful now, but I haven't forgotten...I haven't forgotten anything. I knew one day Tsunami would weaken herself further by taking human form once more. And I have waited so very long for this - to find this one among many."

She tilted her head, considering.

"I know little of this planet, Earth. But if this Masaki boy is from there, then it interests me to know more about it and why it is that one born on this strange planet should be Tsunami's chosen one. Her...vessel."

Clay hesitated for a moment, then,

"Do you want him brought to you, Lady?"

"No..." The Lady shook her head. "It is never wise to go into any kind of situation unarmed and unprepared, Clay. As a scientist, you know the benefit of heavy and detailed study. Tsunami's magic must be understood before it can be dealt with, and we must learn how this prince is able to do that without having even been born on that miserable planet Jurai. Tsunami works in strange ways, it's true. I confess I do not understand all of them, and I am closer to the divine than most."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement and derision, though there was a haunted flicker deep in their depths..

"Is this the end of your report to me, Clay?"

"Not quite." Clay drew himself to his full height, calling on the last shreds of his courage and composure. "Washu Hakubi and her daughter Ryoko - Tenchi Masaki is known to them. More, their paths intertwine in more ways than one. The pirate girl is the one he defended with the Light Hawk Wings. Washu has a file on her computer about it, but it is incomplete and inconclusive. As if she has given up working on Tsunami's magic altogether...and has let the whole matter drop."

"Now, why would she do a thing like that?" The Lady's expression reflected surprise. "That is not like Washu at all, to leave something so undone! Perhaps you are right, Clay. Perhaps she has become careless. What a pity. Her one use in the universe, and she's already worn it out."

She sighed heavily.

"And to think, I've let her alone this long in the hope that some of her research into that godforsaken planet might one day be of use to me. I hope I haven't wasted my time."

Her lip curled in distaste.

"I would almost want to destroy her, if it wasn't for the fact that she seems so closely intertwined with all of this." She added, reaching out to touch the pile of disks. She glanced at Clay, then nodded her head.

"All right. I accept your report as complete." She said briskly.

"Thank you, Lady." Clay bowed low, his hat sliding off his head as he did so and he grasped at it hurriedly, drawing a peal of laughter from the woman's lips.

"Oh, you make a pitiful sight." She said, amused. "But you do keep me entertained, and that's something nobody should be without. Find out what you can about the Light Hawk Wings and the battle against Kagato. And find out more about the prince. I must discover more before I can make my move."

"Yes, my Lady. I understand." Clay babbled. "I will do as you ask."

"Good boy." the Lady chuckled, glancing down at her hands. "And one more thing?"

"Yes, Lady Tokimi?"

"Do not fail me, Clay." The Lady's eyes glinted thoughtfully. "I have waited too long to let Tsunami and her miserable planet slip through my grasp once again."

-------------------

"Osaka?"

Ryoko stared at her companion with a mixture of confusion and disbelief, dropping down onto the grassy hillside beside him as she did so.

"Tenchi, are you kidding? Why do you want to go to Osaka? Everything's been good here, hasn't it? I mean, since we came back to the Earth. We've been back here nearly a month now and nothing extreme has happened. Why do you want to leave? I don't understand."

"If you'll calm down for a moment, I'll tell you." Amusement twinkled in Tenchi's eyes and he grasped her by the hand, squeezing it tightly. "Listen. Yes, we've had a fun time, since we came back from Jurai. And I'm glad we have. After everything that we went through against Kagato, it's been nice to just kick back here and relax as if nothing outside this planet really mattered at all."

"Well, I agree with you." Ryoko frowned, seating herself on the soft green grass and pulling him down next to her. "So why do you want to go away? It doesn't make any sense. Did I do something to upset you?"

She frowned.

"I know that the hole in the attic roof was my fault, and I did say I'd help to fix the tiles if Noboyuke-san would find me something to seal them with." She added. "And I didn't mean to give those two old biddies a heart attack by materialising in the middle of the shrine steps yesterday afternoon…I didn't know they'd be there and it was all sorted out in the end."

She glanced at her hands, looking pensive.

"In fact, I haven't blown up half as many things since we've been back here as I usually do." She reflected. "I think I've done pretty good, all in all. It's not easy trying to blend in and be just like everyone else, you know. I'm an original model. It's just the way I am."

Tenchi laughed.

"I never said it wasn't." He told her. "Ryoko, this isn't even about you. Really, it isn't. It's nothing you've done and I'm not trying to put space between us. But it's the autumn now. You know that I'm still in college – and classes start in just under two weeks. It's too far for me to commute to Osaka every day – that would just be crazy."

"I see." Ryoko fell silent for a moment, running her fingers idly through the blades of grass as she did so. "I'd forgotten about that. Do you really want to still be in school, Tenchi? You've saved the universe. Why do you want to go back to doing assignments and meeting deadlines?"

"Because it's part of my life." Tenchi said lightly. "And a part I enjoy, as well."

Ryoko did not answer straight away. Instead she leant back on her elbows, gazing up at the clouded sky.

"So you're going to leave me here with your Dad and your Grandpa to keep house in your absence?" She asked softly. "I don't think that's going to work out for either of us, you know. I'm not exactly the keep house kind of girl."

"Don't worry." Tenchi's eyes twinkled. "I don't think that either Dad or Grandpa would ask you to keep house for them. I think they value their property too much to risk it."

"You're so nice to me sometimes, you know that?" Ryoko poked out her tongue, and Tenchi laughed, stretching out on his back and bringing his hands up behind his head.

"I'm sorry." He said good-naturedly. "I'm only teasing. And besides, we're both agreed by now that you have other gifts than domestic ones."

"I have some you haven't even seen yet, you know." Ryoko sent him a sidelong glance, and a reddish tint touched Tenchi's cheeks.

"If Grandpa hears you..." He warned. Ryoko looked unrepentant.

"Let him. You're a big boy and he's heard me say worse." She said frankly. "Besides, chance would be a fine thing. That's the trouble about living under this roof. You're never really alone...and you throw a fit if I even suggest taking a bath together, in case someone happens to see us. It's not like random strangers are going to walk into an interdimensional onsen, you know."

"With the way Washu's science works, you never know." Tenchi responded darkly. "I still don't think it was a good idea, asking her to reset the coordinates on that room. Last time it had a blip, Dad ended up in the kitchen sink."

"And you ended up in the bath. With me." Ryoko's eyes twinkled. "I don't mind that kind of technical flaw. I'd rather take a bath with you than your father any day of the week."

"_Ryoko_!"

"What?" Ryoko put her hands on her hips. "I speak as I find. You should be flattered that I want to take a bath with you, Tenchi."

She cast him a sidelong glance.

"Unless you don't find me attractive that way." She added. "Is that it? Is there a pretty girl in Osaka who you'd rather go bathing with? Because if there is, I'd like to know her name."

She flexed her fingers, sparks glittering at their tips.

"I'm sure we could have a chat."

"Ryoko!" Tenchi exclaimed, alarm and embarrassment flooding his expression.

"Well, it's a valid question." Ryoko spread her hands. "Is that what this is about, Tenchi? Some cute little Earth girl who's dragging you back to college in the city?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I think you should let her know, by the way, that I'm a pretty bad enemy to have." She added.

"Ryoko, there is no other girl in Osaka!" Annoyance tinged Tenchi's expression, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Listen to me, and listen once and for all, else this is never going to work between us. I made my decision on Jurai, about who I wanted to spend time with. But I can't deal with you being jealous. You can't assume that everything I decide revolves around you or some other girl, you know. That's not the case at all. I'm not the kind to play around like that. I just wouldn't do that to you - but I'm not going to deal with you jumping to conclusions. Do you trust me at all? I would have thought that, after all we've been through, you'd know how I felt about you!"

Ryoko stared at him, startled by his uncharacteristic show of temper. Then she bit her lip, letting out a heavy sigh.

"All right." She said at length. "I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to say?"

"No. I just want you to have a little faith in my fidelity." Tenchi reached a hand out to touch her cheek. "I'm in love with you. I shouldn't need to tell you that. It's not the kind of conversation we generally go in for. But there wasn't any Earth girl in Osaka before we fought Haki and there won't be now, either. If we end up drifting apart it'll be because you can't trust me, not because I'm looking for someone else."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed as she digested his words.

"I trust you." She said reluctantly. "It's the other women I don't trust."

"Well, I'm not looking for any other women right at the moment." Tenchi said pragmatically. "And noone is going to force me into something I don't want to do. Including you, for that matter. I thought we'd got past this when we left Ayeka on planet Jurai and you girls made up your feuding. Am I wrong?"

"No..." Ryoko sighed heavily. "No, you're not. All right, I get it. You're not going to let any other woman steal you away."

"Of course not. But if you drive me crazy with your paranoia, it's going to make it difficult for us to live together like we are." Tenchi looked troubled.

"I guess." Ryoko scooped up his hand, turning it over and running her finger across his palm. "I'm sorry. I'm used to losing things...or throwing them away. I don't want you to be one of them. That's all."

"Well, school or no school, I'm not reneging on anything just yet." Tenchi said softly. "Because crazy as you can be, I do love you. And I want to see where that leads us. Don't you?"

"Yes." Ryoko raised her gaze to his. "More than anything. You know that. Tenchi, I gave up being a pirate for you. I've stopped using my magic anywhere that could be deemed a public place and I'm trying to fit in on this planet as much as I can. I even stopped sleeping on the roof beams, in case you had an early morning visitor and they thought it was odd."

"Are you happy, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked softly. Ryoko looked startled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Here, on the Earth. Aren't you bored?"

"No, I'm not bored." Ryoko looked thoughtful. "I like being here with you and the Earth is beautiful and peaceful. Nobody treats me like the scum of the universe here, and that makes a nice change. Just because I've pillaged and looted and burned places to the ground doesn't mean I shouldn't be treated with some respect, after all."

"If you say so." Tenchi raised an eyebrow, and Ryoko grimaced.

"Well, I think so." She defended herself. "I was only having fun, anyway. It's not like I killed anyone. It was just a bit of random vandalism and a few financial top ups. Nothing to write home about. They make such a fuss over little things at the Galaxy Police."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just want to know that you're interested in me in more than just a battle situation." She added. "I know we make a great fighting team, Tenchi. I know that's why we beat Kagato, although without your Light whatever they are Wings we probably wouldn't have done. But I want us to make a great team in all ways. And you just don't seem to want to. It's hard for a girl when she's getting mixed signals."

"I thought you said you could be patient."

"Yeah, but I'm losing my patience with being patient." Ryoko sighed. "How fast is too fast for an Earthling, anyway? Considering the average lifespan of people on this planet, I'm surprised that they spend so much time fussing about."

"Ryoko!" Tenchi's tones were reproachful, but there was a glimmer of a smile at the corner of his lips, and Ryoko offered him a grin, tilting her head on one side as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I know." She acknowledged. "You don't want to rush into anything and you want to let things take their course. I'm too impatient, I want too much right away, we've had this conversation before. But now you're going away, and I'm going to be stuck here without you. I came to the Earth to be near you, Tenchi. Now what am I supposed to expect? Your Pa and Grandpa and the occasional visit from my mad mother dimension hopping, with the desire to do random experiments on me and my magic if I happen to 'have a moment free'."

"Well, Washu will be Washu." Tenchi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "She has paid us two or three visits since we came here, hasn't she? Considering she's usually such a recluse and all - I guess it is a bit strange."

"Everything Washu does is strange. My conception aside." Ryoko pulled a graphic face, rolling onto her stomach and resting her chin in her hands. "Besides, I didn't come here to be her lab rat again. I knew we should have changed the locks on the store-cupboard door. That place in town is supposed to be able to secure anything - and I'd like to see her stick her dimension coordinates through one of those babies."

"Maybe she's doing some covert mother-daughter bonding." Tenchi suggested. Ryoko snorted.

"My mother? Give me a break. I'm a science report to her. A wealth of data for her to feed into her stupid computer systems."

She sent him a mournful look.

"Are you really going to take off and leave me here alone? After everything we've done together? Tenchi!"

"Well, there is another option." Tenchi suggested slowly. Ryoko raised a quizzical gaze to his.

"Yes?"

"You...could come with me."

"Come with…?" Ryoko's eyes widened, then, "Isn't that banned? I mean, you'll be at school, and well, I know what tutors are like." She wrinkled up her nose. "Nasty, stuffy people with no life to call their own."

Tenchi laughed.

"But I'm not staying in student housing, so they really haven't any say over who I see or what I do." He said gently. "Dad has a friend who has an apartment in the city, and he's let me use it since I started to study there. It's within easy reach of everything and I come home on weekends most weeks. Grandpa needs me to help out with various chores then anyhow, you know that. Of course I'm going to work hard at my studies. I'm enjoying this course and I love to paint and draw – you know that I do. But it doesn't mean it's all of my life, Ryoko. Believe me."

Ryoko cocked her head on one side, eying him thoughtfully.

"Do you really want me to come with you?" She asked at length. "I mean, really truly? Or are you only suggesting it because I'm moaning? I know you, Tenchi Masaki. You don't always say what you mean."

"Well, this time I mean it." Tenchi responded. "I'd like you to come to Osaka with me. Honestly, it'll be a new experience for both of us in some respects, but we do live together here. It wouldn't be that different."

"Here we have a chaperone." Ryoko reflected. "In fact, we have two."

"Three, if you count Ryo Ohki." Tenchi reminded her. Ryoko grimaced.

"I was counting Ryo Ohki." She said dryly. "It was Noboyuke-san that I wasn't including. He doesn't seem to care that his only son is shacked up under his roof with a former space pirate."

"Well, Father has his own unique qualities of understanding." Tenchi agreed ruefully. "I take your point. But if you came to Osaka, we'd still have one of those chaperones. I mean, I assume Ryo Ohki would come with you too."

He raised his gaze as a loud rustle through the branches of a nearby tree gave away the fact they were not alone. A sudden cascade of brown-gold leaves fluttered to the ground, followed by a bundle of chocolate coloured fur, as Ryo Ohki made a beeline for her mistress, curling herself up on the pirate's shoulder. Ryoko cast her an enquiring look.

"Have you been eavesdropping again?" She scolded. "Really, Ryo Ohki. Some things are private, you know."

Ryo Ohki mewed unrepentantly, settling herself down to clean the shreds of bark from her thick fur, and Ryoko shrugged, reaching up a hand to tickle the small creature under the chin.

"Oh well. I guess you're right, Tenchi. I couldn't leave her on her own here with just Noboyuke-san and Yosho-dono for company." She agreed. "She'd get bored and lonely, and I'd miss her."

"Sounds like you're considering the idea."

"Well, I don't know." Ryoko looked pensive. "I've not been to Osaka. Is it as big a city as Kurashiki? Or bigger? And if I do come with you, am I going to have to do something annoying like work for my keep? Because I really don't like holding down a job. It doesn't suit my particular lifestyle choices, to be donning some stupid uniform and taking orders from God knows who. Taking orders just isn't something I do - I like to be my own boss."

"Translated as, you're lazy." Tenchi chuckled, amused. "No, you don't have to get a job there. Actually, it might be safer for everyone in Osaka if you didn't try. If you can cause chaos just by living here, I hate to think what you'd do if there was money involved."

"Thanks." Ryoko pulled a face at him. "In other places, my talents would be sought after, you know. If you miss a bus…teleport to your destination. Lock yourself out of your house? Phase through the door. People on this planet are backwards, that's all. My gifts might improve the job situation for them, if they weren't so narrow-minded."

"I believe you."

"Tenchi." Ryoko pouted. "You have so little faith sometimes."

"If I had that little faith, I wouldn't have invited you to come with me." Tenchi pointed out. "Would I?"

"Guess not." Ryoko owned. "All right. Though I'm sensing there are stipulations attached to my coming. If Osaka is bigger than Kurashiki, and if I have to keep a lid on everything whenever we leave the mountains – Osaka is going to be the same way, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Tenchi looked apologetic. "At least when you're out in public. Most folk aren't used to seeing a woman fly or disappear at will – it might scare them and well, I don't think we need that attention. Not to mention…"

He paused, eying her meaningfully.

"The property I stay in doesn't belong to me." He said quietly. "Accidents with the attic tiles or the oven units or any other kind of mishap here is one thing. Dad and Grandpa might not like it, but they are used to it. In Osaka, those things just can't happen. I'm serious. No matter how frustrated you get…you mustn't use the flat as a firing range."

Ryoko sighed.

"Guess that's a given." She admitted. "All right. What else?"

"I have to go to class when my schedule says I do." Tenchi responded. "That means that you're going to have to fend for yourself when I'm not there – and it also means I'm not going to be bunking off to spend time with you on a whim, because this course is important to me. You've also got to accept that I'm not just ditching on you, if I choose to go to a lesson. I don't want you going on a paranoid rampage because you found out there are girls in some of my classes as well as boys."

"Well, I'm sure I can find plenty to do in a big city." Ryoko's eyes flickered thoughtfully. "There's gotta be some life going on somewhere, and I might not know this planet too well in all respects, but I'm pretty sure I'm over the legal drinking age."

"That brings me to point number three." Tenchi raised an eyebrow. Ryoko rolled her eyes skywards.

"This is turning into a shopping list of don't's." She objected. "Don't you trust me at all?"

"I trust you with my life, Ryoko." Tenchi said frankly. "If I'm fighting against some powerful foe, you're the one I want fighting beside me. But when it comes to normal, everyday Earth life?"

"I'm not completely naïve."

"No, but I can't afford to pay for you to go on wild shopping sprees or for you to drink yourself into oblivion every night we're there." Tenchi said simply. "My budget is tight. If you want to do that, you will have to find a job. It's the only way to make ends meet."

"Well, I suppose it could be worse." Ryoko eyed him thoughtfully. "There are other things to do, after all. Alone in the city, well away from Dad and Grandpa...it could be interesting, don't you think, Ryo Ohki?"

She cast a glance up at Ryo Ohki, who flicked her ears with a mew of agreement. Ryoko grinned.

"Guess we're coming to Osaka." She said finally. "Trust me, Tenchi - this is going to be a semestre you'll never forget!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Well, so he was back among the living.

Seiryo Tennan gazed up at his father's imposing estate, a self-satisfied smile twitching at the corner of his mouth as he imagined the reception he was about to receive. Flags flew from the butresses, each depicting the same insignia that was emblazoned across the hilt of his expensive weaponry, and for a moment he just stood there, absorbing the atmosphere.

After ten years away, he was finally back home.

"Seiryo!"

An exclamation came from the front steps of the manor house and he turned, his smile widening as he registered the speaker.

"Suki!" He returned the greeting, holding out his arms and, with a shriek of joy the petite girl ran helter-skelter across the lush Jurai landscape, flinging herself into her older brother's arms.

"Seiryo, Mother told me you were coming home today!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement. "But I didn't really believe it. I've hardly seen you in so long, you know! You never write more than you need to, and I've missed you so much! It's been dull at home, with Mother always sick and Father...Father away as much as he is."

"You're a young lady." Seiryo held the girl at arm's length, running his gaze over her with a smile. "Seventeen summers, Suki-chan - too old to be racing around like that. What about your Tennan dignity? There will be noblemen lining up for miles to take you down the aisle, you know...you mustn't make them think you're a hooligan."

"Oh, nobody will be marrying me for a while to come." Suki's expression became shadowed for a moment, then she shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, Seiryo-oniichan. Not now you're home. And besides, Mother needs someone to help her. I mean, there's so much to do."

"What do you mean?" Seriyo frowned, glancing up at the house, then back at his young companion. "Explain yourself, Suki. When I went away you were a little girl with nannies and nursemaids trailing after your every move. Why would you ever have anything to do?"

"It's a long story, brother." Suki sighed, linking her arm in Seiryo's and leading him slowly towards the entrance of the house. "And I can't speak to you about it out here...so come inside. You must be tired, anyway. It's a long trip from Galaxy Police Headquarters."

"It is, but if something is wrong, it's your duty to tell me about it as soon as possible." Seiryo's brows drew together in a frown, as they mounted the white stone steps, entering the house proper. He paused as Suki skipped to shut the door behind them.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked her, confused. "What about the hall staff? And...Suki, where are the tapestries that hung here? The ones of Tsunami and the Tenju tree? Where have they gone?"

"As I said, it's a long story." Suki dusted her hands absently on her gown, shaking her head slowly. "Mother will be glad that you're home, though. She's been asking about you since the sun rose and I didn't know what time your ship would dock."

A cold chill touched Seiryo's heart at this, and he bit his lip, grabbing his sister by the shoulders and meeting her aqua eyes with teal ones of his own.

"Does Father have something to do with this?" He asked softly. Tears glittered in Suki's eyes and she nodded her head.

"Oh Seiryo, it's been so hard to keep it quiet." She whispered, her voice shaking as she leant up against her companion, comforted by his presence. "And I wanted to call you home sooner, but Mother wouldn't hear of it. Of course, with her health the way it is, she doesn't know the worst of it. But you know how Father is...how he likes to invest his money in business enterprises without fully researching them? Well, this time it went more wrong than it normally does. It wouldn't have mattered, Seiryo, but that's not all that's been going on. There was...well..."

She faltered, closing her eyes briefly.

"I don't suppose you need me to explain." She said at length.

Anger seared through Seiryo at the implication in her words and he resisted the urge to grip her more tightly.

"How much did he lose this time?" Somehow he managed to keep his tones level, mindful of his frail mother, probably sleeping above stairs.

Suki spread her hands helplessly.

"I don't know exactly." She admitted. "He won't let me near the finances - he says they're no place for a woman or a child and that I'm both. But bit by bit, tapestries and paintings and pieces of furniture have been disappearing. I know he's sold them to cover the debts, but I don't think it's even been enough. Last month he sacked the whole of our house staff - ostensibly because he suspected several of them had been thieving from the property, and he used the missing paintings as his evidence. But I know that it was just a ruse."

She sighed.

"I'm so glad you're home. He might listen to you." She said sadly. "You know how he is."

Seiryo stood silent for a moment, digesting all of this. Then, finally, he met his sister's gaze once more.

"Does he realise what he's put at stake?" He murmured. "My reputation. Your reputation. Both of our chances to hold high office at court. The Tennan family are one of Jurai's oldest and most well established families. True blood of this planet! Does he have any idea of the shame that he's going to bring down on all of our heads through his indiscreet behaviour?"

"Or already has." Suki looked troubled, taking her brother and leading him through the house to the front salon, indicating for him to sit down on the expensive chaise and taking a seat opposite. "Seiryo, for the last three years he's been trying to marry me off to any rich suitor he can find - hoping that he can bring new money into the family without arousing suspicions. And several of them have been eligible matches. But I don't know how much has been discovered already. All I do know is that none of them accepted the terms of his suit. And well, Mother refuses to let me go. She says she needs someone to be with her - Father never is any more."

Seiryo looked grave.

"I see." He said, in low tones. "So he disgraces her in all of this as well?"

"He has done for a long time, Seiryo-oniichan." Suki buried her head in her hands. "If Jurai got to find out exactly what goes on behind closed doors here..."

She trailed off, sighing.

"But I'm burdening you with so much and you've come home after so long away. I'm sorry." She said, raising her head and facing him bravely. "I'm just so glad to see you. I know that now you're here, everything will be all right."

"Well, I've got a better head for figures and managing this place than Father ever had, which is why he sent me to the Galaxy Police in the first place." Seiryo said bitterly. "I got too close to some of his financial dealings, and he decided to send me to the end of the universe so I was out of his hair. But this is my inheritance and yours too, my sister. I won't see our noble line disgraced. Not after so many milennia of high standing on this planet."

"Will you come to Mother?" Suki asked hopefully. "Seeing you will make her happy, at the very least."

"Yes, I suppose I must." Seiryo nodded his head, getting to his feet. "Is she in her room?"

"These days she rarely leaves it." Suki looked troubled. "She's not well, Seiryo. I don't think she'll see too many more summers, if I'm truthful. The stress of all of this has been horrible on her health, and well, the nurses that cared for her round the clock have been dismissed too. She only has me, and I don't have medical training. I don't have any training, in fact."

She glanced at her hands.

"All I'm good for is to keep house and hope someone takes pity on me eventually." She added bitterly. "Because I have no skills of trade and the way our finances are going, I'm going to have to earn my living before too long."

"I forbid it." Seiryo's eyes narrowed. "Don't even think such things, Suki-chan. I promise, I won't let that happen to you. I will find a way to resolve this. Whatever it takes. I will bring the Tennan family back where they belong."

"I know you will." A faint smile touched Suki's lips. "That's why I'm so glad to see you, big brother."

"So tell me, what else has happened on this planet since I left to grace the Galaxy Police's elite training schemes?" Seiryo asked, as his sister led the way through the winding stairways the house boasted towards the wing that their mother called her own. "Of course, I know all about the business with the Prince Kagato. But other than that? I have been kept well away from Jurai, thanks to Father's meddling...I haven't been able to keep in touch with things as much as I liked. I heard that the Crown Princess finally took a husband, however."

His lip curled in distaste.

"And that it was Takeru Imada that she chose. How I do detest that man."

"It was all arranged by Lord Haru and the wedding was a beautiful occasion." Suki looked wistful. "I should like to have a wedding like that, you know, one day. Ayeka-denka is so very pretty, Seiryo. And Takeru was a very handsome groom. They are both very lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Seiryo shook his head, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "It's more to do with how deep pockets run and how well Takeru's cursed father bends Haru-dono's ear. That's all."

"Seiryo, it's been a long time since you and he were school-children together." Suki chided gently. "He's an older man now, and so are you. You are accomplished, well-travelled and the toast of the Galaxy Police Academy. I know that, because Mother had word from the Commander himself about your progress and your skill. Takeru has been nowhere and done nothing. You should be happy at least that you have accomplishments to your name. You're not just a trinket around a Princess's finger."

"True enough." Seiryo sent his companion an affectionate grin. "You always know how to soften the blow, don't you, Suki-chan? But you know as well as I do that I was meant to be Ayeka-denka's consort. Had Father not managed to put himself on the wrong side of Haru-dono and his family at the time, and had I not been sent away, I might be so now. And our financial troubles would not be anything at all - because I could provide for you and for Mother without anyone batting an eyelid."

"Father is proud. He would never have backed down." Suki said softly. "And besides, Seiryo-oniichan, would you really have liked all of that power?"

"Of course." Seiryo drew himself up to his full height. "What true nobleman of Jurai would not?"

"Then we are both to be disappointed in marriage." Suki said philosophically. "At least you have your Galaxy Police contacts and training, should you ever need them. It's more than I have. Speaking six languages and being able to draw, sew and play music isn't going to get me very far when the hammer does fall."

She paused as they reached a huge oaken door, putting a finger to her lips.

"But shh. Like I said, Mother doesn't know the half of this, and in her state of health, I would rather she didn't hear it."

"Understood." Seiryo said grimly. "It's all right, Suki-chan. If you don't mind, I'd like a moment or two alone with my mother."

"Of course." Suki bowed her head. "I'll go make some tea, for when you come down."

Seiryo watched her leave, noting as he did so that the gown she wore had the starts of a frayed hem, and anger coursed through him once more. He clenched his fists, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"It wouldn't do to appear that way in front of Mother, although I swear that I'm going to get the truth from Father or he'll be the worst for it." He muttered. "I will not have my family so disgraced...not in front of the whole court of Jurai and especially not in front of Takeru and his insufferable claim to the Jurai throne!"

He took another deep breath, then pushed open the door, stepping into the bed-chamber.

It was brightly lit, with fresh flowers adorning every surface, and as he crossed the soft floor, he heard a faint voice call his name. Turning, a gentle smile touched his lips as he recognised the frail form in the bed, pale and feeble but still able to hold out her arms to him as he approached her. He hurried to take her hands in his, squeezing them tightly as he sat down at the bedside.

"Okaa-san." He murmured. "It is good to see you again."

"My son." Tears glistened in Kaede Tennan's soft teal eyes. "Oh, look at you. Seiryo-chan, what a man you have become."

"Oh, Mother." Seiryo shook his head, amusement in his eyes. "Did you ever have any doubt I'd be anything else?"

"No, never." Kaede raised delicate white fingers to touch his cheek. "But I am glad to see you. I have been waiting for you for so long, you know. I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"Mother, I would always have come back."

"I know that, but whether you would have been in time..." Kaede sighed. "I'm weaker, Seiryo, and I don't know how much time I have left. But seeing you gives me new strength. Perhaps there is life in me yet."

"By Tsunami's grace." Seiryo agreed gravely. Kaede looked surprised.

"I've never heard you invoke the Goddess's name before, Seiryo." She said softly. "I thought you had no faith in such things?"

"I don't." Seiryo shook his head. "But I know you do, and I know when to humour my mother."

Kaede laughed.

"You do make me feel better." She murmured. "Have you spoken to your father yet, Seiryo-chan?"

"No." Seiryo fought to keep the rising anger out of his voice, turning to glance out across the room. "No, Suki let me in. Father is away from home, so she told me."

"Yes...he is often that, these days. More and more of late." Kaede's smile faded, and her expression became troubled. "Suki doesn't tell me everything, but I have eyes and ears and I know Seiji better than anyone. There is much wrong, Seiryo...and it troubles me."

"You have nothing to trouble yourself about, Okaa-chan." Seiryo told her quietly. "Not now I'm home. I'll bring together all the loose ends and everything will be fine. I promise."

"I have great faith in you." Kaede nodded her head slightly. "And I know you will take care of Suki, also, if ever the need arises. Yes, Seiryo. I'm glad to have you finally back on Jurai."

"It's strange to be back." Seiryo mused. "Suki is such a lady now - not the little girl of seven that I remember, with her hair in two thick plaits. She has become so pretty...I'm amazed nobody has secured her hand yet. They must all be mad."

Kaede did not reply, and Seiryo frowned.

"Something else I need to know?"

"Your Father's business has hindered your sister's progress in society." Kaede said at length. "He has made many bad choices recently. The other day I overheard him arguing with someone - a business acquaintance or something, I think, but it kept me from my sleep. I know that so long as this continues, it can't be long before our family resources are exhausted and our good name is destroyed. It worries me a lot, Seiryo...to leave you and Suki in the middle of such a mess, and Suki being so young yet. You at least can take care of yourself."

"And if Father continues to make bad choices, the situation will only become worse, is that what you're saying?" Seiryo's eyes narrowed. Kaede's expression became thoughtful.

"You are still as smart as ever you were." She murmured. "I would not discuss this before Suki, because she would not understand. But I will speak plainly to you, my son. After all, this house and all of its problems will be yours to resolve, whatever happens."

"Then speak your mind." Seiryo said softly. "I'm listening."

"I am a dying woman, we both know that. Every summer I see is a victory, but it cannot go on forever." Kaede said matter-of-factly. "It has been five years or more since your father shared my bed or even came to see me on a regular basis. We are strangers - ships in the night - and it pains me. But the destruction of our family pains me more. He was your Grandfather's only son, and when I married him, I believed I was marrying a man in the same mould - but that was not the case. You, my boy, are far more like your Grandfather than your father ever has been. You are determined, decisive...and I believe ruthless, if something you care about is at stake."

Seiryo's brows knitted together.

"Go on." He said quietly. "What would you have me do?"

Kaede met his gaze with opaque teal eyes.

"Resolve the problem." She said simply. "And if reasoning does not work...well, then you must find another, more permanent solution. Before Seiji destroys this family once and for all!"

-----------------

The Science Academy was alive with people as Dr Clay drew his spaceship into one of the many docking bays, pausing for a moment to check his calculations, then ensuring that the craft's ident was scrambled beyond recognition. He sat back from his console with a sigh, rubbing his temples as he ran over in his mind his conversation with the Lady Tokimi.

"I don't know how we're supposed to find out any more than we already have done, Zero, but what the Lady wants, the Lady must have." he said aloud, and from a dark corner of the ship, the vessel's only other occupant raised her head, meeting his gaze with soulless blue eyes.

"Have we reached our destination, Dr Clay?" She asked, her voice flat and emotionless as she got to her feet, moving slowly to join him. "Processing coordinates - I believe we are at the Science Academy."

"We are." Clay nodded his head, pausing to scrutinise his companion carefully. "And you have already adopted your disguise. That's good work, Zero. It will save us time, and time isn't something we have very much of. The Lady Tokimi is not a patient woman, and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"I understand, Dr Clay." Zero nodded her head, standing erect before him as he moved to adjust her hair, squinting as he straightened her uniform. "I know what my mission entails."

"Tell me your name." Clay stood back, eying her expectantly.

"I am Dr Manami Kurashida." Zero altered the inflection of her voice, casting the scientist a slight, painstakingly perfected smile. "I am an expert in the field of magicology, with special interest in the history and magic of the planet Jurai. I have been on a long sojourn in Deep Space, studying many sites for evidence about Tsunami-kami-sama and the Light Hawk Wings. I was once a colleague of Kichi Itokawa and worked in the department of Professor Washu Hakubi. Now I have returned to the Science Academy to collate my papers and to search the Database for any further information I may have overlooked."

"Good girl." Clay let out a low chuckle. "You know, you are without a doubt one of my most successful creations. You could be Manami herself, if I didn't know that you were not."

"Manami Kurashida is dead." Zero spoke flatly, turning blank eyes on her companion. "Therefore that is not logical, Dr Clay."

"True." Clay's expression became thoughtful. "But she has been away from the Academy for a long time, and you do look exactly like her. It's a pity she didn't give up more information about her files willingly. Lady Tokimi was very angry with her - but she calmed down when I told her I had another solution."

He patted the droid on the shoulder.

"Retrieve every file authored by Manami Kurashida on the subject of the Light Hawk Wings." He said softly. "Your duplication is exact, so you have the correct DNA, thumbprint and retina scan to access everything you should need to."

He rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a Science Academy hall pass.

"And this." He added, holding it out. "Kurashida-san's pass. It took time to get the blood off of it, so don't lose it."

"I do not lose things." Zero took it, slipping it automatically into the belt of her uniform. "I will do as you say, Dr Clay."

"See that you do." Clay pursed his lips. "Because this is only a pit stop. We still have to find a way to discover more about this Masaki boy...and if we're going to find out about the fight with Kagato, I'm going to have to find a way to get through Jurai's defences as well."

"Yes, Doctor." Zero nodded her head. "I understand. I will not waste time - be assured that I will return momentarily."

With that she blurred out of view, and as Clay moved to the perspex of his craft, he could make out her form among the busy students, academics and researchers, blending into the background as if she had always been there. A slow smile touched his lips, and he clenched his fists in triumph.

"When we couldn't break Kurashida-san down on the subject of the Light Hawk Wings and the work Washu Hakubi did in that area, I was afraid we'd hit another wall." He said softly. "Scientists are so unwilling to discuss their experiments, and more reluctant to betray fellow colleagues in the process. But even when I was an Academy member, I remember Manami working on a paper about the Light Hawk Wings and matter transformation. It's a hazy memory, but something to be going on with. After all, Tokimi-sama has forbidden me to touch Washu yet...much as I am longing to get my claws into her and interrogate her about all manner of things. Rifling through her files is never easy at the best of times, and I don't want to make her suspicious. But noone will miss another lone wolf scientist, missing for centuries in Deep Space anyway. Zero will access everything belonging to her, and then with any luck I'll know what we're dealing with a little better by the time we bring the Earth into the equation."

His eyes narrowed.

"After all, Washu's presence there seems to be more than occasional." He muttered. "And I'd rather know as much as possible before I end up in another battle of wits with that woman. Whatever Tokimi-sama's reasons for preserving her so far, I have my own scores to settle with Professor Washu Hakubi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So this is your little home away from home, huh?"

Ryoko pushed open the door of the flat, stepping into the hall and glancing around her at the panel walls and smooth wooden floor. "Not bad, Tenchi...your own place."

"Sort of." Tenchi nodded his head, fastening the door behind her and leaning up against it. "It's not that big, I know - but it is nice to have some personal space. Living where we do, I'm used to that...and campus is busy and crowded during term time. Well, as I'm sure you can imagine. There are thousands of students who attend here...from all over Japan. Even all over the world. It's a lot of fun, but I like to have a safe haven to retreat to at the end of the day."

"And you want me invading that haven?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow, turning to face him fully. "Tenchi, are you really sure about that? It's not quite like the mountains. I mean, there's so much expanse of land there. The lake, the scenery...the trees. Here..."

She shrugged. "It's a little different."

"I know." Tenchi inclined his head. "But honestly, Ryoko, I'm excited about the idea of us being here together. With everything that's gone on, we've not had time to try and work out how people behave when they're being a proper couple, have we? This is a chance to do that. And I know that money might be tight and I might be studying...but even so, it's a taste of what it might be like."

"Sort of a dry run?" Ryoko pursed her lips. "I see that."

"How come you didn't bring Ryo Ohki? I thought she'd want to see the place too, since she's coming along for the ride." Tenchi asked, as they made their way into the flat's small solar. "Or didn't she want to come?"

"Well, I wanted to see how far it was to Osaka, and I didn't want to lose her on the trains. I know how busy they are and she's prone to exploring." Ryoko admitted. "Besides, she'd gorged herself on the carrot cake that friend of your Grandfather's brought by the other morning. I thought I'd leave her to sleep it off. She knows where we are - our bond can stretch over distance. She won't worry...and she can always check my memories later if she wants to see what the place is like."

"Guess there's still a lot I have to learn about Ryo Ohki and your bond." Tenchi scratched his head. Ryoko laughed.

"Us too, in truth." She owned. "Since the fight with Kagato and my assimilation with those gems, everything has been heightened...all of my powers. And that includes my telepathy with Ryo Ohki. It's taking time to re-establish all the limits and defences we had between us before...sometimes when she tries to reach me it sounds like she's shouting."

"I suppose I didn't think about lasting effects." Tenchi mused. "I know you are stronger now, of course - and Washu keeps prodding and poking at you, trying to find out how much stronger. But I didn't really think how it would affect you on a daily basis."

"Well, it has it's bonuses too." Ryoko grinned. "Osaka is not too far for me to teleport to - not with my powers how they are now. So when Ryo Ohki comes, I can teleport us all here. That will mean she doesn't have to get on the train, and it will be cheaper, too. See how much money I can save us? If I teleport from the shrine to inside this apartment, noone will ever see."

"That does make sense." A grin lit up Tenchi's features. "You've really been thinking this out."

"We had a long discussion about it last night, she and I." Ryoko admitted. She grinned ruefully. "In fact, with me around, you don't even need this apartment. I could teleport you here on a daily basis."

"Although that would ruin the idea of us living together in the city." Tenchi pointed out. "And honestly, Ryoko, I like being here in term time. A lot goes on during the semestre, after class hours. I don't want to isolate myself from that. I've got a lot of friends on campus."

"Will you introduce me to them?" Ryoko asked curiously.

"So long as you don't do anything mad, like blow up someone's car, then yes." Tenchi laughed.

"Well, I'll do my best. My magic isn't an exact science at the moment, but I reckon I can handle that." Ryoko moved to the window of the small room, pushing back the lavender curtains and glancing down at the road outside. "Oh, good. Twelve floors up...just what I like to see. People looking like blobs on the pavement below. Although it does give me a few flashbacks..."

She pursed her lips.

"When Haruna abducted you, Ayeka and I stayed in places like this while we were trying to find your trail." She said. "Tenchi, tell me something?"

"Mm?" Tenchi looked startled, coming to join her. "What is it, Ryoko?"

"How much did you really share with Haruna, when she had you in her world?"

"I don't know what you mean." Tenchi's brow furrowed in confusion, and Ryoko sighed, looping her arms around his neck and leaning up against his shoulder.

"Yes you do, or you will if you stop and think about it for a moment." She chided. "How far did things go between the two of you? You can tell me. I won't get mad. I know you weren't yourself. But you were older then - about the age you are now...and I just wondered. That's all. You were living with her...away from chaperones back home."

Tenchi bit his lip.

"I honestly don't remember everything that happened with Haruna." He said at length. "Most of it I only know from your accounts, and Grandpa's said a couple of things. I do remember her - but it's a vague, fleeting memory - like waking up from a dream. The only thing I remember with any real clarity is you coming back to get me. That's all. I'm sorry, Ryoko - I can't answer your question. I don't know the answer."

"All right." Ryoko nodded her head. "I figured you might say that, anyway. It doesn't matter, I suppose. After all, she wasn't real, and nor was her world. Nothing that happened there really existed, when you come down to it. I mean, when you came back here...you were you again. Back how you were before. So..."

She shrugged.

"Never mind."

Tenchi sent her an affectionate look.

"If it helps, I was more than glad to see you, when you did come." He said softly. "I wasn't afraid, not even when Haruna left. I knew you'd come. You always do. No matter what happens between us, Ryoko - you're always there. I think that's what made me fall in love with you in the first place. The fact you never let me down - even if it puts yourself in peril."

"Now you're embarrassing me." Ryoko scolded, pushing him away as she flushed red. Tenchi laughed.

"You should learn to take a compliment, then." He told her teasingly, pulling her back towards him and kissing her gently. "So now we're here, shall I give you a guided tour of the place?"

"I guess so." Ryoko nodded. She paused, sending him a sidelong glance.

"How many bedrooms does this place have?"

"Technically, one." Tenchi pursed his lips. "And I know exactly what you're thinking, Ryoko-chan...don't think it, all right? We'll work something out - but I don't want to rush into anything just because space is restricted."

"Shame." Ryoko's eyes flickered with disappointment. "You can't make a girl wait forever, Tenchi. I'm serious. It's like dangling a carrot in front of Ryo Ohki...I'm not as patient as all that."

"I know." Tenchi touched her gently on her cheek. "And it means a lot, how patient you've been already. Just give me a little more time, okay? A lot's happened to us both lately. We've not tried to settle down and be a proper couple until the last few weeks and there are still a lot of things both of us haven't got figured out. So bear with me. Can I ask you to do that?"

"You can ask me anything you like, Tenchi-kun." Ryoko sighed. "Unfortunately I love you way too much to do anything else."

Tenchi laughed.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Ryoko shook her head.

"Like you said, we'll work it out." She said with a resigned shrug. "In the meantime, if there's only one bed, where am I going to sleep?"

"The sofa converts." Tenchi gestured across the lounge to the battered brown sofa that stood near the door. "I've had friends stop here before after study sessions and it's not as uncomfortable as it looks. Or, if you prefer, there's a small balcony - with your love of being up high, you might want to take a look at that. It leads out from the bedroom and it really is only a tiny thing - but it's up to you."

"I'll look at the balcony." Ryoko glanced at the sofa, wrinkling up her nose. "At least that way, I can come and surprise you first thing in the morning."

"Hrm." Tenchi raised an eyebrow, and Ryoko laughed.

"I have to have some fun." She told him unrepentantly. "If I can compromise, so can you."

"All right, I suppose that's fair." Tenchi laughed. "Come on. I'll show you the bedroom."

"Now you're talking." Ryoko's eyes glittered with mischief. "Let's go!"

-----------

So this was the Planet Jurai.

Zero flitted absently across the landscape, absorbing her surroundings in meticulous detail as she did so. As she passed by trees and buildings, few people turned their heads to notice her, dressed as she was as an ordinary maiden of the planet. Thick waves of hair were bound back from her face in the traditional serving woman style, framing a pale face and soft lilac eyes, whilst a work apron was tied at her waist and neck. To all and sundry she was just another young woman beginning on her daily chores.

Carefully she picked her way through the thick, lush grass towards a dirt track, heading purposefully towards the briars and thorns that grew thickly at the path's end. As she did so, coordinates flashed across her sensors, and she carefully corrected her route, pausing as she reached the splintered remains of an old wooden fence. Beyond lay a barren patch of land, stained red in places, and Zero narrowed her eyes, focusing her optical circuits in on the charred remains of a tree that stood in the midst.

"Life signs, negative." She muttered. "But all genetic readings agree that this is the remains of Kagato's tree, Souja. This is where the fight took place."

Carefully she hoisted herself over the remains of the fence bars, stepping gingerly between two particularly nasty briars as she approached the blackened stump of what had once been one of Jurai's illustrious tree-ships. Glancing around her to ensure she was not being observed, she bent to touch it, rubbing a finger along the ashy surface. As she did so, a flood of data shot through her sensors and she paused, processing each reading into it's correct location before returning her attention to her surroundings. Taking a step or two back from the tree's corpse, she cast a look at the bare land, pursing her lips.

"There is no data on Kagato in the atmosphere." She decided. "The matter has fully dispersed. I sense no climatic disturbances. The battle was conclusive. Kagato did not survive, and nor did his tree."

"Are you lost?"

A voice came from behind her, and she spun around, staring at the speaker as he approached her. At her surprise, he cast her a warm smile, running an eager gaze over her chosen form as he did so.

"This is a dangerous part of Jurai to have strayed to, my lady." He said softly, offering her a slight bow. "Did you make a mistake?"

"Yes. Thank you, sir." Zero nodded her head primly. "I was on my way home and I took a wrong turn...I lost my way."

She paused to observe him, taking in his fine clothing and the heavy jewellery that adorned his fingers. A quick mineral analysis told her the rings were mostly set with paste gems, but at least one of them bore a true sapphire stone of some size and weight, and as she scanned her memory banks for an identity match, he held out his hand to her.

"Perhaps I could help you to find where you are going?" He asked. "We might be going in the same direction."

"Tennan. Seiji." The name flitted across her memory banks, followed by, "Member of the Holy Council of Jurai. Status - Level Four. Rank - High."

She hesitated, then held out her hand to take his.

"Thank you, sir." She said again. "You are very kind."

"Well, I can't just leave a damsel in distress, now can I?" Seiji's smile became a broad grin, and Zero interpreted the expression in his eyes. She smiled back, employing every inch of false emotion Clay had ever installed into her circuitry.

"He works for the Council. He must know something about the Light Hawk Wings and Tenchi Masaki." She mused, as she allowed him to lead her away from Souja's final resting place. "Then I can discover the information Dr Clay requires."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_And so, in conclusion, it seems more than likely that the Dark Heart of Jurai's assimilation with the subject has increased her magical capabilities by at least two hundred percent. Further studies will be necessary to judge the longevity and ultimate development of these skills as the subject becomes more acclimatised to her new situation. However, it is my confident assertion that her capabilities should see a further increase in capacity by roughly one hundred to two hundred percent over the course of time_."

Washu sat back in her seat, re-reading the final paragraph of her report out loud to herself as she folded her hands absently in her lap. As she reached the end, she smiled ruefully, reaching out a lazy finger to flick the screen off.

"Well, Ryoko's certainly turning out to be quite the surprise package." She acknowledged. "And to think at one point I was ready to give up on her magical skills completely. Perhaps I should have more faith in my own work - after all, I am a genius and the greatest genius that the universe has ever known at that. If I can't get my experiments to tally up, what hope does anyone else have?"

She pushed back her seat, getting to her feet and padding across the expansive laboratory to a cluttered desk in the corner. Covered in wires, flashing light and partially used disks, the desk's original purpose was entirely concealed from view by the debris left in the wake of great inventions, but she swept the mess aside with one swift gesture, scooping up the disk she was looking for and pushing it into one of the many slots on a nearby unit. The box whirred into life, throwing up a new screen as it began to process the information it had been given, and Washu grinned.

"My study into Ryoko's magic is almost complete." She murmured. "She's been surprisingly tolerant of me, considering that I've been showing her little mercy in my lab tests. Perhaps she's also learning patience at last - those Light Hawk Wings of Tenchi's are certainly miraculous, if that's the case!"

She keyed a set of digits into a nearby keypad, squinting up at the screen and then typing in another quick set of figures. As she did so, a red box flashed up on the screen and she frowned, her brows drawing together in confusion.

"What?" She murmured. "But that's not possible...that doesn't make any sense."

She hovered her hands in front of her as a black laptop materialised beneath her touch, fixing sharp green eyes on it's screen as she scanned the data readouts. Then she cast another look up at the big monitor above. At length she shook her head.

"There's something not right going on here." She said decidedly, flicking the big screen off and withdrawing across the lab with her laptop still floating just beneath her grip. "Those readings don't make any sense. It's just a routine scan - it shouldn't show up any anomalies...at least, not ones like this."

She resumed her seat, kicking her legs idly as she uploaded one file after another, her eyes never leaving the screen as she read through the reports of each one. 

"Jurai. The Earth. Subspace. Yagami." She muttered. "Four pockets with access to my laboratory. I was certain I'd sealed off the one on Jurai at the very least - there's no way I want Azusa or his mad brother accessing my equipment when they have no idea how to treat such delicate equipment. And Yagami's I definitely sealed off...I'm fairly sure about that. But this suggests new openings - doorways I didn't actively initiate, but that have come from this lab nonetheless. It's almost as if something...or someone...has penetrated subspace. And that in doing so, they've stumbled into my laboratory."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why do I think that's too convenient to be a coincidence?"

She sighed heavily, running back through the lists of numbers.

"There must be a leak somewhere." She decided. "In opening up so many access points, I've made the whole thing unstable...but it would take someone of particular skill and intellect to find that weakness and exploit it. Plus, they must have known that they wouldn't be able to infiltrate my workspace entirely undetected. Somewhere they must have left a calling card, no matter how sophisticated their modus operandi. All I have to do is find it...that shouldn't be too difficult, now I know that something foreign has been here. Any unauthorised access to my files should be easy to trace."

She ran her palm across a flat panel, keying in a six digit password and then holding a small optical scanner up to her eye, resisting the urge to blink as it's beam darted across her retina.

"Identity confirmed. Professor Washu Hakubi." A tinny voice echoed out around the expansive chamber. "Opening secure file vault. Security camera files activated. Electronic encyption being decoded - please wait."

"Oh, I'll wait all right." Washu narrowed her gaze. "I'll wait as long as it takes to find out who's managed to hack their way into my work. How dare they? They have some nerve, poking around in things that don't belong to them! I swear, I'll find out what's going on and..._what_?"

Her eyes opened wide with surprise and dismay as a picture flashed up on the screen in front of her. "_I _accessed these files? But I didn't! I'm not that crazy or that senile that I'd forget what I was doing! Rewind your footage, computer! I want to see every frame and every inch of what your cameras recorded!"

Obediently the computer rewound the security footage, replaying it in slow motion and Washu squinted at the images, straining her eyes as she tried to see beyond the figure in the foreground. To see her own form was unnerving enough, unlocking the vault with methodical, exacting precision. But then she thought she saw a flash of something in the background and she let out an exclamation, ramming her finger down on the pause key as she enlarged the image.

"I knew it." She muttered, reaching up to touch the screen. "It's just a flash - just a split second. But I'd know that insignia anywhere. So he's still out there, is he? Still trying to steal ideas from me, just like the old days? We'll see about that."

She glanced across at the computer.

"Which files were accessed during that session?" She asked softly. The computer whirred, then a list of filenames appeared on the screen, and Washu bit her lip.

"Kichi's files." She murmured. "The ones I removed from the Academy when she agreed to work with me on my secret project. And the files on Ryoko, also. What on earth can Clay want with a dead woman's research and some random information about a genetic experiment I did a long time ago? All of my process information I destroyed when she was born - every single step of how she came to be only exists in my memory, not on my hard drive. What does Clay want with this stuff? Something's not right here. I know Dr Clay and I know he's fishy at the best of times. This merits further investigation."

She pursed her lips, skimming back the tape until her double was once more on the screen.

"Clever, but not clever enough." She mused. "A shape-shifter. And with Clay's help, one who can no doubt imitate me perfectly, right down to the last molecule. No wonder they were able to infiltrate my lab and steal my files. I can see I'm going to have to take extreme measures...time I shut down the additional portals and stabilised the lab in one location."

She hesitated, then nodded her head.

"And I know just the location." She added. "Planet Earth."

-------------

"This Council session will now come to order."

As the hum of chatter died away, the young woman stood from her seat on the raised dais, holding up her hands as she surveyed the seated council members. "Honoured members of the Holy Council, my Lord Uncle the Emperor Azusa has been called to resolve a domestic dispute on the planet Yubisu. He has charged me with the duty of holding session this afternoon."

From his seat towards the back of the room, Seiryo ran his gaze over the Crown Princess, resentment flickering at the back of his teal eyes as he took in her slim, elegant form and composed expression. She had grown up beautiful, Suki had been right about that. The little girl had blossomed into a lady and an heir apparent in the ten Jurai cycles he had been absent from his home, and, not for the first time, he felt a pang of anger towards the man who had beaten him to her hand in marriage. He sat at her side, attentive and alert to the fullest, and despite himself, Seiryo could not help wishing his chair might collapse beneath him.

"So that people can laugh at him the way they laughed at me, the last time we fought over a woman." He muttered, forcing the memories back from his mind. "And I have more pressing things to debate over than Takeru Imada and his serial woman-stealing. Bad enough his father talked that weasel Haru-dono into accepting his son as Lady Ayeka's suitor. If he discovered that the Tennan family weren't quite the prestigious beings we once were, it would be unbearable."

"Seiryo Tennan!"

The Princess's authoratitive voice jolted through his bitter musings, jerking his head upwards in surprise as he realised that every gaze in the room was on him. Hurriedly he scrambled to his feet, making his regulation obeissance as he did so, and hoping beyond hope that he had not been sitting there ignoring her for very long.

Ayeka, however, seemed to have something else on her mind. She raised a hand, gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

"Your honoured father is taken ill this afternoon?" She asked softly. Seiryo started, then shook his head, embarrassment touching his eyes as he did so.

"Lady Ayeka, I am here in my father's stead." He said quietly, forcing his tones to remain respectful beneath her piercing stare. "He has been called away on urgent business...it was unavoidable. But since I am returned home for a time from my adventures with the Galaxy Police, I am here to represent the family Tennan."

"I see." Ayeka was silent for a moment. "Perhaps your father feels that he does not afford the same respect to the Crown Princess of Jurai as he does his Lord Emperor?"

"Ayeka-hime, I assure you that my father holds you and your honoured uncle both in great esteem." Horror flooded Seiryo's expression at her words. "He sent me with his gravest apologies for his absence. But it was truly unavoidable. The business...concerns my Lady Mother." He faltered, inwardly hating himself for the web of lies he had now begun to weave, but once started he found he could not stop. "She is growing ever weaker, and he has been tirelessly searching for something to bring her relief. My Lady, he meant you no offence."

"How is the Lady Kaede?" Ayeka's expression softened at this. "I hope she doesn't suffer in this heat."

"Not well at all, I'm afraid, my Lady." Seiryo got his composure under his control, meeting the Princess's gaze with an earnest one of his own as he at last found himself on honest ground. "She is a good deal weaker than I expected, and my sister doesn't believe she will live many more summers. Hence my father's urgency in his quest."

"I understand." Ayeka nodded his head. "It is unfortunate, but it cannot be helped. I wish your Lady Mother improved health."

"Your Highness is very kind." Seiryo bowed his head so that Ayeka would not see the anger in his eyes. Ayeka smiled.

"Thank you." She added gently. "You must understand, you see, that your Lord Father was to make a report to us today on the Council Treasury. However, in the circumstances, I think it can be postponed."

"The Council Treasury?" Alarm bells sounded in Seiryo's head and he jerked his gaze up again, staring at the Princess as if seeing her for the first time. "I did not know that."

"He has been our Treasurer for nigh on three years, Seiryo-san." Ayeka agreed. "And he is usually prompt with his reports to my Uncle."

"I'm afraid I have been away too long and have not had time to discuss such things with him since I returned." Seiryo bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood.

"Then we shall hear the reports next session, when I trust Lady Kaede will be more comfortable." Ayeka responded. "Be seated, Seiryo-san. We have other business to discuss."

Relieved, Seiryo sank down into his seat, afraid his cheeks were burning as the discussion moved onto other topics. For a moment he was sure he felt Takeru's gaze on him, superior and gloating from his high position on the dais, and he clenched his fists beneath his chair as he controlled the urge to lash out across the chamber and assault the Prince Consort.

"I would kill him before he even blinked, now, after all my training with the Galaxy Police." He muttered. "But it would do my family no good if I were to be branded a killer with witnesses to spare. Calm yourself, Seiryo! But Father had better have a good excuse for his absence this afternoon...that's for sure. I keep thinking about what Mother said...about finding a solution. If Ayeka-denka is right, and Father is involved with the Council Treasury as well as our own finances, I need to find that solution sooner rather than later. If he hasn't stolen from the Crown yet it's only a matter of time before he does...and then we'll all be ruined for sure!"

"Seiryo-san!"

As the councillors filed out of the Chamber at the close of session, Seiryo was aware of a voice calling his name and he paused, his heart sinking in his boots as he registered the speaker. Dressed in the finest of royal robes and with his honourary coronet still atop his head, Takeru looked every inch the Prince Consort, and as he made his bow, Seiryo heartily wished for the crown to slip and fall.

"Seiryo-san, we haven't spoken in a good many years." Takeru said softly. "And I know we have not always been the best of friends. But I am deeply grieved to hear about your mother's deteriorating health. If there is anything that I or my family can do to help, you have only to ask. Your mother and mine were friends for many years, and I understand what it is like to lose a parent in such a way."

"You don't understand anything about it." Seiryo snapped, the words out before he could call them back and Takeru recoiled, startled by his companion's mode of address.

"I was only trying to be gracious."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother." Seiryo shook his head. "Just because you are Ayeka-hime's husband, it doesn't mean that my concerns automatically become yours. I may one day swear allegiance to her as Empress of all Jurai. But know this now, Takeru-san. I'll not be swearing any oaths of allegiance to an Imada, not even if your late mother was my mother's maid of honour. Do you understand me? There is no friendship between us and there never will be. Kindly take your concern somewhere else, because I don't need your pity or your condescension."

"Seiryo-san..."

"No." Seiryo held up his hands. "Time may have passed, but nothing else. I still remember the past, even if you want to forget it. Good day, Takeru-dono. I have nothing more to say to you."

He turned on his heel, stalking across the turf and leaving the bemused Prince Consort standing.

"How dare he?" He muttered under his breath, adopting a brisk pace as he headed back towards the Tennan estate. "The nerve of him - just when I thought he couldn't be any more insufferable. He hasn't changed a bit in all these years - still using high born manners as a shield for his duplitious nature and deceitful tricks. As if I don't have enough problems to deal with already!"

The Tennan home was only a stone's throw from the Royal Tree, standing in it's shade to the south, and it was with a measure of relief that Seiryo flipped back the catch, letting himself into the house and leaning up against the door with a sigh.

"I'm starting to wonder why I came back at all." He muttered. "If not for Mother and Suki, I'd be gone again in the next few days. Suddenly the Galaxy Police holds a lot more appeal for me than it once did!"

The sound of voices from the solar made him alert in an instant, schooling his features into a nonchalant expression as he made his way down the hallway, determined not to let his sister see how badly the council hearing had gone. As he reached the door, however, he realised that the voices were of his father and a stranger and his anger grew as he realised that the stranger was a young woman.

"I'm truly amazed I haven't met you before." His father was saying. "A beautiful young lass like you - have you been hiding from me?"

There was a giggle from his companion, and unable to stay out of it any longer, Seiryo burst into the lounge, rage blazing in his teal eyes.

The room's two occupants sprung apart at his arrival, the woman letting out a shriek of surprise. A glance at her appearance told the indignant young nobleman that she was more dishevilled than an innocent conversation might have merited, and fury flooded through him anew. Without a word, he strode across the room, raising his hand and striking his father hard across the cheek.

"How dare you!" He demanded, his tones strained and low. "In Mother's home, while she lies dying? _How dare you_! Have you no shame?"

Anger glittered in Seiji's eyes at this and he grabbed his son roughly around the wrists, sending him a dark glare.

"You do not strike your father." He snapped. "No matter what, you do not strike me, Seiryo Tennan!"

"I'll do whatever I damn please, since you do!" Seiryo was shaking with rage, and he pulled himself free. "Don't touch me! I'm ashamed to think that you're my father...and more ashamed to think that I covered for you at the Council meeting this afternoon, when all you were doing was bedding some local whore!"

"I'll advise you to hold your tongue." Seiji drew himself to his full height. "You are already on thin ice with me, and you know it. Don't think a few glories and medals with the Galaxy Police Elite Force will soften my opinion of you any! You were a wasteling when you went away and you still are - you have no business questioning me!"

"I have every business doing it, since you're disgracing my mother, and the whole Tennan family by acting in this way!" Seiryo thundered. "I won't stand for it any more! Money is disappearing. You've sacked the staff. Paintings and tapestries are being pawned off and sold to pay your gambling debts. And now I walk in on you with some harlot, while Mother sleeps upstairs!"

Seiji eyed his son coldly for a moment. Then, very slowly, he slid his expensive glove from his hand, holding it up purposefully and then dropping it down on the floor at Seiryo's feet.

"Then prove to me you're not a wasteling." He said quietly. "Prove to me that you're not the man who should have married the Princess Ayeka but who failed to meet her father's expectations!"

Seiryo's eyes opened wide at this fresh insult, and he tossed his jacket aside, reaching for the Juraian sword he carried at his belt. It flared with a hot white light at his touch, and he knitted his brows together, poising himself to strike.

The young woman let out a gasp, backing towards the door, but neither man paid her any attention. Slowly Seiji put his hand to his waist, pulling his own sword from it's scabbard and holding it aloft.

"So, it comes to this." Seiryo spoke softly. "I've fought several space pirates, Father. I've brought many of them to their knees. Do you really want to fight me, knowing that?"

"And I was a soldier of Jurai, young blood fighting for my Emperor during the assault of the criminal Kain." Seiji's eyes were no more than slits. "So let us settle this, as men."

"My pleasure." Seiryo's determination redoubled and he launched himself at his father with a cry of rage. Seiji parried his blow with his own sword, and for a while the two men danced around each other, blades clashing at intervals as each struggled to find their way through the other's defence. Though age and good living had made Seiji a bulky man, he was still brawny and strong and Seiryo found that he needed every inch of his wits to keep ahead of his father's moves. As he dodged another vicious swipe, he read the look in Seiji's eyes and knew beyond all doubt that this was a battle to the death.

"You never did want me to come back from the Galaxy Police, did you?" He gasped out, between swings of his sabre. "You thought that I'd be killed in conflict. You didn't expect to see me home again, decorated and celebrated as a hero in my field!"

"I hoped I'd seen the last of your meddling and your insufferable arrogance!" Seiji exclaimed, launching a fresh assault which Seiryo parried with expert precision. "You're right. I did hope you'd die out there. At least then you would have died with some honour, instead of prancing around here pretending you know how the world works. You have ideals, son, but no idea how to handle the real world. You've always been your mother's boy - a wasteling, just like I said. Even now you could be back at the Galaxy Police, raising even higher in the ranks. But you chose to come home. And why? Because Suki wrote to you and told you your mother might not see another year!"

"That's not true!" Seiryo exclaimed, raising his blade high above his head and darting at his father, singeing the ends of that man's hair with his swipe. "I came home because I wanted to show you all the man I'd become! It's you who doesn't have a clue about the real world! You've been pampered and petted your whole life and you've never learnt what it is to fight with real honour, as part of a team! You might have been with the Emperor when he fought Kain, but you're not a real soldier, Father. You're the wastrel, not me...wasting your time with your whores and your cards and slighting my mother, the only good woman you've ever had!"

"How dare you!" Seiji rumbled, lowering his blade and charging bodily at his son, taking him off guard and sending him flying across the room, his sword clattering to the floor. His head met the wall with a resounding crack and he slumped, dazed as he fumbled across the ground for his weapon. As his fingers brushed the hilt, however, Seiji bore down on him, a nasty glint in his eye as he pinned his son to the floor, rendering him immobile as he thrust his blade up against the young man's throat.

"You always talked a good game, but you never did win many fights." He said softly. "Such a pity. I would have liked to have had a son I could have been proud of. Instead, I got lumbered with you."

Seiryo flinched back from the glowing sword blade, but Seiji pressed it against his vocal chords once more.

"You should have stayed with the Galaxy Police." He hissed. "And not gotten involved in my business. I warned you about that once, and you should have taken that warning when you had the chance. You should have stayed away. Now I'm going to do what I should have done then...I'm going to deal with you once and for all."

Seiryo closed his eyes, waiting for the searing heat to stab through him.

"_No_!"

A shriek came from behind Seiji, and with a cry of surprise the older man toppled forwards, his blade flickering out as he lost his balance, collapsing with a heavy thud on the floor at Seiryo's side. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Suki hurried her dazed brother's aid, pulling him into a sitting position and hugging him tightly. As he blinked, trying to get his bearings through the haze of concussion, Seiryo was aware that one of the expensive china vases that stood on the mantle was now in hundreds of pieces on the floor, and that a slow pool of blood was beginning to spread across the polished wood from a jagged would across his fallen assailant's scalp.

"Suki." He managed, followed by, "What did you do?"

"He was going to kill you." Suki choked out between her sobs, holding her brother as if afraid he was going to be taken away from her. "I couldn't let him...Seiryo, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I...I'm all right." Seiryo gathered himself, raising a hand to rub his bruised head. "Just a little dazed. The son of a bitch cheated and shoved me across the room like some common wrestling match...I hit my head when I fell. That's all."

"I thought he was going to k...kill you." Suki closed her eyes, burying her head in her brother's shoulder. "I heard all the shouting and I was afraid..."

"Well, don't be." Seiryo told her firmly. "I'm all right, Suki. Your timing was impeccable."

"Why were you fighting? What happened?" Suki gazed up at him with big, anxious aqua eyes. "Something must have. I can see it in your eyes."

"Many things, Suki." Seiryo sighed, struggling to his feet as he retrieved his sword, returning it to his belt. "Not least the fact he was entertaining one of his whores here under the same roof Mother sleeps beneath. And forsaking his duties at the Council to do so, in the meantime."

He made his way towards the still form of his father, bending at his side as he turned the man over onto his back. The man's skin was very pale, and as as he examined the head wound, something about the stricken man made Seiryo look twice. Very carefully he pushed his father's thick hair out of the way, placing his index finger gently on the man's throat.

A chill touched his heart, and he turned, meeting Suki's frightened gaze with a troubled one of his own.

"Oh, Suki." He murmured. "I think...he's dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Dead_?"

Suki raised horrified eyes to her brother, her hand flying to her mouth as the finality of his words sank in. "Oh...Oh no...Seiryo...I didn't...I didn't mean..."

She trailed off, fresh tears glittering on her lashes as she did so, and Seiryo crossed back across the room, hugging her tightly.

"There's nothing you can do about it now." He said quietly. "He was going to kill me, and you saved my life, Suki-chan. He took the consequences of that action, that's all. It was him or me."

"But..." Hopelessness flooded Suki's expression. "Seiryo-oniichan, what are we going to do? What are we going to tell people?"

"We're going to tell them exactly nothing." Seiryo said grimly. "Father is away on business. That's what the Council believe. He'll just have to not return, that's all. People go missing in Deep Space all the time - pirates and brigands are common and there's every reason why his ship could have been attacked out there. You're not to speak a word of this to anyone - least of all to Mother. Do you understand? Our family have enough troubles without adding murder to the list."

At this, Suki's tears began to fall once more and she pulled away from her brother's embrace, dropping down beside the still, cooling body of her father.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She murmured. "I didn't mean this to happen. I really didn't."

Seiryo frowned.

"Pull yourself together." He murmured. "Suki, you must. What's done is done. We have to think rationally now...remove all the evidence before someone else becomes involved."

"But...someone else already is." Suki raised her eyes to her brother's once more, alarm flickering across her face. "You said Father brought one of his women back here this morning. Was she here when you arrived back home?"

"Yes...she was." Seiryo's expression darkened. "And I was so caught up with Father that I didn't see her leave. Did you see anyone, when you came into the solar?"

"No." Suki shook her head. "Just you and Father fighting, and Father with his sabre at your...your..."

She choked, unable to finish, and Seiryo sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Then she may have seen everything." He said at length. "And I don't know who she even was. Some local girl - a peasant from one of the villages, by her dress. Damn! What a complication. At the very least, she's a witness to the fact Father was home today, and not travelling like I told the Council. And at worst..."

"She might have seen me kill him." Suki's voice was barely above a whisper. "Seiryo, I don't want to go to prison!"

"And I'm not going to let you." Seiryo told her firmly. "So stop saying things of that nature. You know that I'll look after you - I wouldn't let anything happen to you, especially when you only did it saving my life. And I'm just as guilty as you are, my sister. I would have killed him, had I had the upper hand in the fight. You are not to blame...you're a victim of circumstance and that is what you must keep telling yourself. The outside world...they mustn't see you like this."

"I'll try." Suki drew a shaky breath into her lungs, glancing down at the scrapes on her fingers. "My hands are hurt, Seiryo. Shards of the china cut them when it broke...how will I explain that to people, if they ask?"

"Wear gloves." Seiryo said curtly. "You're a lady of breeding, and it's not uncommon for women of status to wear gloves in public. It's time that you adopted the habit - at least until your fingers heal."

He bent back down beside the body, a thoughtful look touching his face. Then he shrugged.

"Only one thing for it." He said at length. "He needs to be moved, in case we have visitors during the rest of today. Then, this evening, I'll find a way to transport him to the dock and summon his ship from the ether. Thankfully he always moors it in a secluded location, so noone will have noticed that it hasn't already gone. I'll take him up into space, and abandon his ship as soon as I'm well away from Jurai's atmosphere. My own ship is easy enough to summon, and I'll be back before breakfast. Nobody need ever know anything else happened to him. They'll just believe he was attacked by pirates."

"How can you be sure?" Suki asked hesitantly. "What about the girl?"

"I can be sure because I'm involved enough in the Galaxy Police to make sure." Seiryo said grimly. "And don't worry about the girl. I'll find her and I'll make sure she keeps her mouth shut about her little assignation this afternoon."

"You won't kill her?" Suki's eyes became big with alarm, and Seiryo shook his head.

"No. Enough blood has already been spilt." He said sadly. "But you needn't worry. I'll ensure that she knows talking to anyone about Father would be a very bad idea. If she's local, she might even live on Tennan land. That being the case...I can make life quite uncomfortable for her, should she decide to give anything away."

"I don't like any of this." Suki said tearfully. "I was so happy that you'd come home and now...and now..."

"And now I am effectively Lord of this manor." Seiryo said softly. "And as such, until Father's body is found and he's officially declared dead, I have a window of opportunity to get a hold of the family finances and see what I can't put back together. You have to know, Suki, that whatever the circumstances of today, something drastic had to be done. Our whole family's honour rests in the balance. How we act now could either save or condemn the Tennan name."

-------------

"So what do you have to report to me, Dr Clay?"

In the soft light of the chamber, Tokimi's form flickered into view, growing gradually stronger and more vivid as she crossed the floor towards him, sending him a questioning glance. Clay swallowed hard, fumbling in his jacket pocket and pulling out a computer disk, holding it out.

"We went back to the Science Academy, Lady Tokimi." He said respectfully, bowing his head slightly as she took the disk from him, glancing at it. "And researched everything we could find on the Light Hawk Wings of Jurai, as you instructed."

Tokimi arched an eyebrow, tilting her head to look at him.

"Kurashida?" She murmured. "Did you succeed in finding her research on the subject, Clay? You know that I would hate to be disappointed."

"It's all on that disk, Tokimi-sama." Clay nodded his head hastily. "Zero infiltrated the Academy without being detected and she was able to access all of Minami-san's files on the Wings."

"I see." A slight smile flickered at the corners of Tokimi's mouth and she set the disk down on the top of the big organic machine in the corner, nodding her head. "Good. You have done well."

She raised her gaze, her eyes flitting across the room to the silent form in the corner. An amused smile touched her lips.

"Come forward." She said softly, raising a hand to the motionless droid. Zero did as she was bidden, moving to the centre of the chamber and standing beneath the light, meeting Tokimi's gaze with an opaque one of her own.

"So you are Zero." Tokimi looked thoughtful. She let out a low chuckle. "The woman with many faces, but without a soul. Is that not correct, Dr Clay?"

"Zero doesn't need a soul, Tokimi-sama." Clay observed. "She follows my orders and she does so implicitly. She has programming...that's all she needs."

"I do so despise this cold world of technology." Tokimi sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Bit by bit it encroaches on the whole of the universe, taking people's hearts and minds and turning them into droids as cold and empty as this one."

She flicked a finger in Zero's direction.

"She has her uses, I suppose...as do you." She added. "But the world was a better place before things such as her existed."

Clay wisely held his tongue, knowing that even now the subject of technological advancement could bring sudden rage to his mistress's pretty face. For a moment there was silence between then, then Tokimi spread her hands.

"Still, whilst I can manipulate these things to my own ends, I suppose everything must serve its purpose." She murmured. "Tell me, Clay. Did you manage to penetrate Jurai's defences successfully?"

"Yes, My Lady." Clay bowed his head slightly. "Zero's shape-shifting capabilities are one hundred percent accurate. When she duplicates a form, she does so down to the last detail...because of this, she was able to enter Jurai's atmosphere undetected. She retrieved samples from the remains of Souja's tree, and genetic analysis proves that both the tree and the man who owned him are long dead. Whatever force killed them, it was strong and brutal. Souja was destroyed - burnt to a charred stump - and there is no residual energy that could be connected to Kagato at all."

"This I know." Tokimi inclined her head. "I was hoping for something more...but I suppose if that's all you and your robot have been able to find out..."

She sighed, shaking her head.

"Jurai is a difficult planet to dig into, and even harder to break down, as I know to my planet's cost." She said darkly. "I never said that this would be easy, but I must know more. I must have a strategy...a way to bring Tenchi Masaki into my line of sight, and more...a way to drag Tsunami and her world to their knees, in the way they abused my world, so many years ago. But for that I need something else. Someone else. Someone buried so deep into the core of that planet that if we were to enlist them, they would be a most valuable tool indeed."

She shot Clay a derisive glance, as if to indicate she no longer viewed him as valuable.

"Do you not think so, Dr Clay?"

"Whatever you wish, my Lady." Clay bit back his apprehension, holding out his hands in a submissive gesture. "If Your Ladyship permits it, there is one final piece of information that we picked up on our trip to Jurai. Something that, in light of your last statement, may well prove of use to you."

"Oh?" Interest flickered in Tokimi's blueish eyes. "Do tell me, Dr Clay. I can't wait to hear this."

"Zero, make your report to Lady Tokimi." Clay instructed, and the droid stepped forward, a soft white shimmer enveloping her form as she began to speak.

"When I was on Planet Jurai I made the acquaintance of a man named Seiji Tennan." She said in her usual tinny monotone. "A high ranking member of the Council of Jurai."

"I see." Tokimi's eyes narrowed. "And what did you discover, soulless one?"

"Seiji Tennan was in charge of the Royal Treasury. He was in the trust of the Emperor Azusa." Zero continued levelly. "And he was murdered."

"Murdered?" Tokimi stared, then snorted. "What good is a dead man to me, Clay? Your droid is no good. What kind of information am I supposed to glean from that?"

"Tokimi-sama, if I may be so bold, Zero witnessed the murder first-hand." Clay said softly. "She was in Tennan's house, trying to elicit information from him on Tsunami and the battle with Kagato when there was an altercation. Zero's optical memory has digitised the entire scene ready for playback. She has video in her data banks which would incriminate Tennan's family in his death."

"Which means what, exactly?" Impatience edged Tokimi's tones and Clay bit his lip, aware that she was on the verge of losing her temper.

"Tennan-san was a very high status Juraian noble, and his death will raise many questions." He murmured. "Status is all important to people of the ruling class on Jurai, and I should think a good deal would be given in return for silence about the Lord's untimely demise. Zero's video footage provides a lever - a chance to bring the Tennan family into our web and use them as you see fit to further extend your plan. Tokimi-sama, if I may be so bold, I spent the trip here researching Tennan-san's son Seiryo and his daughter, Suki. It seems that Seiryo Tennan is a very proud man - unlikely to let shame slur his family name if he can possibly prevent it. He also has a weakness - his sister - the perpetrator in this foul deed. And one other thing."

"Yes, Clay?" Tokimi was now so close he could almost touch her, and Clay swallowed hard.

"Seiryo Tennan is an Elite member of the Galaxy Police." He managed. "Decorated and hailed a hero in his division."

"The Galaxy Police?"

Tokimi's eyes widened at this, and a slow smile spread across her face. She turned to Zero, placing a hand gently on the droid's shoulder.

"Perhaps I underestimate you, Zero." She said quietly. "You have video footage of this crime taking place?"

"It is stored in my memory banks, Lady Tokimi." Zero agreed. Tokimi's smile widened.

"And this can be retrieved, Clay? Onto hard disk, where it can't be corrupted and destroyed should misfortune fall your invention?"

"I have already taken that precaution, Tokimi-sama." Clay held out another computer disk, and Tokimi laughed.

"Then I see very clearly the path which we must now follow." She said thoughtfully, taking the disk and holding it tightly in her hands. "Seiryo Tennan can be of great use to me, if all you say is correct. Arrange a meeting with him, Clay. Send your soulless one to Jurai to entice him and warn him - but don't make the noose too tight. I want him in good shape to do my bidding. So long as he is willing to help me, we will protect him and his murdering sister from shame and persecution."

"As you wish, Lady Tokimi - but how can a Galaxy Police officer help one as powerful as you are?" Clay frowned. "What can he do that you cannot?"

"I don't wish to alert the universe of my plans to destroy Tsunami until there is nothing they can do about it." Tokimi said simply. "And a Galaxy Police officer can go wherever he needs to go, to arrest anyone that has contravened space law."

"And you're going to send him to the planet Earth, my Lady?" Comprehension dawned in Clay's eyes, and Tokimi let out a low chuckle.

"Yes, perhaps." She acknowledged. "You understand what it is I ask you to do?"

"Yes, Tokimi-sama." Clay bowed his head again. "Zero and I will not fail you. Seiryo Tennan will be yours...I guarantee it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

Ryoko stretched out on her back, gazing up at the clear sky with a contented smile on her face. "Don't you think so, Tenchi-kun? No matter how many bright lights there are in Osaka, or how appealing your apartment there might be, there's nothing quite like enjoying the night in the mountains, underneath a sky of stars."

Tenchi cast his companion an affectionate look, nodding his head as he leant back on his elbows to better examine the heavens himself.

"I know what you mean." He acknowledged. "I suppose I'll always be something of a country boy at heart - I miss the mountains when I'm not here. Somehow you can see the sky better if you're high up...or maybe that's just me being crazy. But I used to come out here and think sometimes...especially after Mother died. It was so hard to really discuss it, you see...Dad was torn up about it and Grandpa has never really spoken much about her. The stars were always here, though, to listen if I needed them to. I always loved that. Mother loved stars too - maybe that's where I get it from."

"Or your Juraian blood." Ryoko said, her tones uncharacteristically gentle, as she reached down to ruffle the fur of the sleeping cabbit that lay beside her. "Achika-san would be proud of you if she saw you now, Tenchi. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Tenchi grinned. "Though what she'd make of all the craziness in my life is another matter. Still, I suppose she would have just taken it all into her stride in the end. She was always that way...but then you know that. Thanks to Washu, you met my mother. You know the sort of person she was."

"True, although people can change." Ryoko settled herself more comfortably on the grass, a thoughtful look flickering into her golden eyes. "Look at me. The infamous Space Pirate Ryoko...sometimes I think you've tamed me, and that's the truth. And your father isn't the man he used to be, either. When we went back, well, I hardly recognised him then."

"Losing Mother destroyed him." Tenchi said quietly. "He's the way he is now because of that...at least, that's what Grandpa told me. Chasing after all these women - it's like he's trying to find my mother again, only he can't."

"I understand how he feels." Ryoko rolled over onto her front, meeting his dark eyes with pensive golden ones. "I've had times when I thought I was parted from you permanently, Tenchi...and I don't really know what I'd have done with myself if it had ever proven to be the case. I've always been independant and we both know that - but I'd rather have you in my life than not. And I'm sure Noboyuke-san feels the same way about your mother."

"Yes, I believe he does." Tenchi acknowledged. "It's a shame she isn't here. I'd have liked her to have known you - properly, I mean. In this time."

"She might not have approved."

"I think she would have understood better than you might think." Tenchi said with a smile. "And what about your mother, Ryoko-chan?"

"What about my mother?"

"Does she approve?"

"That's an academic question." Ryoko snorted. "Firstly, Washu isn't really my mother. Not in the proper sense. She didn't raise me - she didn't even give birth to me. She grew me in a lab unit and so that kinda invalidates any right she might have to approve or disapprove of my life. Secondly, she's as mad as a hatter and she has a penchant for destroying the universe from time to time. Why she hasn't actually done it yet is anyone's guess, but with someone like her around, you know that total destruction is always in the offing. Thirdly, I don't even know who she is. Some scientist who was trapped in a cave - but nothing else. If it hadn't have been for Azusa's truth serum I wouldn't even know we had a past connection at all. And fourthly, she created me to do battle against an evil guy who wanted to hurt me. Why would it matter if she approved or not?"

"You still have some issues with this, huh?" Tenchi looked amused, reaching out to take his companion by the hand. "And I thought you'd been doing some covert mother-daughter bonding, considering all the time you've spent in her lab of late."

"It's easier to just go along with it and not argue, because at least then I have some say in the matter." Ryoko sighed, shaking her head. "If I hadn't have agreed, she'd probably have abducted me in the night or something. I wouldn't put it past her. And no, I don't have issues with any of it. Like I said, she isn't really my mother. It's biological, that's all. Nothing else...she's not like Lady Achika."

"It isn't even a bit nice, then, to know you have a mother and that she's still alive?" Tenchi asked softly. Ryoko's eyes clouded over.

"I had a father too, and look how he ended up." She said bitterly. "Let it alone, Tenchi. The past is past and it's not now, so why let it hurt tonight? We're supposed to be enjoying the stars, not trying to create some emotional trauma in my mind that just doesn't exist. Washu is Washu and I'm Ryoko. Nothing has changed now I know she's my birth mother."

"Well, if you say so." Tenchi shrugged. "I know I'd do a whole lot to be able to speak to my mother again, you know. Regardless of the situation."

"You're not me and I'm not you." Ryoko said flatly. "And that's the end of that subject. Please, Tenchi, can't we get back to the stars? We've not that many days left before we're packing up and going to Osaka and everything will be different then. Let's just enjoy the peace of the mountains for a while, please?"

"Well, it is peaceful up here, that's for sure."

Before Tenchi could respond, a fresh voice had joined the conversation and as one person the couple turned, Ryoko letting out an exclamation as she recognised the speaker.

"Washu!" She muttered, sparks flying from her fingers as she pulled herself into a more upright position. "Well, they do say that if you talk of the devil, he appears...or in this case, she."

"Good evening to you too, Ryoko-chan." Washu offered her daughter a smile, settling herself down on a bare patch of grass and making herself comfortable. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

"Chance would be a fine thing." Ryoko muttered, and Washu laughed.

"I see." She said, amused. "So that's how it is, is it?"

"What are you doing here, Washu?" Tenchi eyed the scientist in some confusion. "I thought your experimentation into Ryoko's magic had almost finished - why are you here tonight?"

"I can't just pay a visit to my only daughter and her paramour?" Washu raised an eyebrow. Ryoko glowered at her.

"No, you can't." She snapped. "Tell us why you're here or go away. And your reasoning better be good, Washu. I'm warning you...you have a nasty habit of interrupting Tenchi and I when we're having private conversations and I've had about enough of it."

"Yes, of course." Washu's expression became thoughtful. "Because I'm not really your mother - I'm just the mad scientist who wants to blow you all up. Wasn't that how you put it?"

"You heard that?" Despite herself, Ryoko looked taken aback, and Tenchi reached across to squeeze her hand.

"We were just talking." He said quietly. "Washu-chan, don't take it to heart."

"Don't worry. I don't." Washu dismissed it with a careless gesture. "She didn't say anything that isn't true, after all...which is an event in itself, isn't it? Ryoko telling the whole truth for once?"

"Just get to the point." Ryoko raised her hands warningly, energy blazing across her palms, and Washu sighed.

"So quick tempered." She observed absently. "I guess you must have got that from your father, little Ryoko. You sure didn't get it from me."

"_Washu_!"

"Washu, why did you come here tonight?" Tenchi broke in hurriedly, before his companion could lose her temper any further. "Did you really just come to see us?"

"I wish I could spend my time on pleasure trips, but no." Washu's levity faded and she shook her head. "I'm here because someone has been interfering with my lab work...breaking in through some kind of leak and accessing some of the data from my most sensitive files. I already know who's responsible, but it doesn't make me any happier about the whole thing."

"Someone broke into your lab?" Tenchi stared. "Did they take anything important?"

"They duplicated some file information I had stored in my vault." Washu nodded. "I haven't worked out why they wanted it, but I can be sure that whatever their motive, it isn't a good one."

"This is all very tragic, but why did you feel the urgent need to come running to Earth to tell us?" Ryoko demanded bluntly. "It wasn't Tenchi or I, you can be sure of that...your lab is creepy at the best of times."

"I already told you, Ryoko, I know who was responsible." Washu repeated patiently. "And I didn't come here just to share information with you. I came to stabilise my lab's base here - to fix the entrance in one specific location so that further invasion of my privacy would not be possible. The Earth is secluded and remote - by far the safest place for my lab to be anchored."

"So what you're saying is, we're stuck with you." Ryoko groaned. "Brilliant."

"There's something more, too." Washu leant back on her hands, gazing up at the sky above. "Since I began work on stabilising my lab here, I've picked up other things. Anomalies...I don't know how else to describe them."

"What kind of anomalies?" Tenchi's brows knitted together. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, yet." Washu pursed her lips. "All I do know is that the atmosphere of this planet is changing - or has changed - on a couple of occasions. The Earth is a pretty stable entity as a rule - it doesn't have the frequent access problems of various types of spaceship and although the humans here panic about their imaginary ozone, the whole atmosphere is fairly static. But over the course of the last month or so there have been a few things showing up on my scans that I haven't seen here before. I'm not sure what to make of it, or if it's connected to my lab's raid...not yet. It just seemed unusual."

"Could it be Ryo Ohki, darting in and out?" Tenchi suggested.

"Or Nozomi's trip through time." Ryoko pursed her lips. "That must've shaken the whole planet a little bit."

"Nozomi came to Earth through Ryu Oh's tree." Washu shook her head. "And Ryu Oh has never had any effect on the Earth's atmosphere, although he's been rooted here for some time now. Equally, if it was to do with Juraian trees, there are still a lot of Camelia plants dotted around the place. No, I'm afraid it's not that."

She sighed.

"As for Ryo Ohki, she too has been in and out of Earth's atmosphere before now." She added. "This is only in the last month or maybe two at most...I just wish I could put my finger on it. It's like some huge energy force has been drifting in and out of Earth's gravitational field, but not close enough to make direct contact with it. I don't know how else to explain it - it's too vague on all of my scanners. I just know it's there and I thought you both should know, also. Just in case it means something more than a random space blip."

"Could it harm the Earth in the long run?" Tenchi looked alarmed. Washu shrugged.

"Not enough data to know." She said succinctly. "Why?"

"Because it occured to me..." Tenchi faltered, then, "Washu, could it have been caused by me?"

"You?" Ryoko stared. "Why on earth?"

"Because of the Wings." Tenchi glanced at his hands. "I never had them before - or at least, maybe I did, but they hadn't been woken inside of me. The battle with Kagato brought them out for the first time and Sasami told me herself that they were Tsunami's magic - divine power. Could they be causing the anomaly?"

"Good question." Washu eyed him thoughtfully. "I may have to look into that further, if you'll let me run some brief tests on you."

"Not tonight." Ryoko said warningly. Washu laughed.

"You don't need to be so possessive, Ryoko-chan." She said teasingly. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt him. Besides, I agree. Not tonight."

She sighed, gazing up absently at the stars.

"Tonight even I need a break from my work." She acknowledged. "To try and figure out what exactly is going on when it's not all piled up right in front of me. I know I'm missing something and it's something important. The question is, what? That's what's driving me to distraction."

"You know what's driving me to distraction?" Ryoko shot Washu a pointed look. "You. Still being here."

Tenchi chuckled.

"Let it go, Ryoko." He said softly. "We'll be in Osaka before long, so we'll have plenty of time alone together when term starts. I promise. And you know that Washu-san is as welcome here as any of our friends - this is her home from home as much as it is yours, or Ayeka's or Sasami's, should they choose to come and visit."

"Thank you, Tenchi." Washu offered him a grin. "And in the meantime, I'll continue my investigations into the Earth's atmospherics and see if I can find out what's going on. As far as I can tell, it doesn't seem dangerous - yet. But it's always a good idea to be one step ahead of the game."

She frowned, and Tenchi was sure he saw a shadow flit across the intelligent green eyes.

"Especially where a man like Clay might be concerned." She muttered. "No. Better to be safe than sorry...and find out what he's up to as soon as possible."

--------

It was a dark, misty night on Planet Jurai. In the distance, a bird hooted and called to its mate, and thick swathes of summer fog floated just above the ground, making the whole atmosphere twice as sinister and strange.

Seiryo stifled a shiver, pulling his cloak more tightly around him as he walked slowly across the damp grass, his mind still full of the grisly task he had just been forced to undertake.

Accessing his father's ship had not been difficult - thanks to his Galaxy Police training, he had managed to get aboard and into flight without arousing any suspicion, and now the deed was done he felt a sense of emptiness wash over him. He had never loved his father, and his father had never been proud of him. But he knew that the repercussions of his sister's impulsive act could spread far and wide if they were ever to be discovered. And though he had taken every precaution to damage Seiji's ship, as if to make it look like it had been attacked by vicious pirates, he knew that he still had one loose end to take care of.

His eyes narrowed.

The girl.

"Perhaps I was too hasty when I told Suki I wouldn't consider killing the wench." He muttered, suppressing another shiver as a cold wind whipped through his body. "It would be the simplest solution, and nobody would be likely to miss another peasant girl from Tsunami knows what village. But I have to find her, first. She should learn the risks of dabbling with the nobility - but who knows who she's told already about what she saw this afternoon? No matter how hard I try to cover up father's death, even the most wretched of the poor have eyes and ears."

He frowned, pursing his lips as he considered his options.

"I could pay her off, but then she'd continue to come back to me for money." He reasoned. "Which could prove embarrassing in itself if people were to believe I'd taken such a common harlot as my mistress. Or I could try and frighten her - but I should know from all my years with the Galaxy Police that in the end, even the most terrified witness talks. Especially under interrogation. I must tread carefully. And whatever I do, it's probably for the best if Suki doesn't know about it."

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Let her believe her brother has fixed it with honour and sense." He muttered bitterly. "Some honour, concealing the body of my father whilst I plot the demise of some insignificant serving wench."

"Seiryo Tennan."

A voice echoed out of the darkness, and Seiryo started, swinging around to face the speaker. As he met her gaze, he cursed himself roundly for his lack of composure, pulling himself together and fixing her with a dark look.

"You." He said quietly. "Somehow I didn't expect to see you anywhere near my Father's estate again. I thought I made it clear how I felt about peasant girls dallying with him under the roof my mother shares. You have some nerve, coming back here."

"Your father is dead." The woman did not seem at all disconcerted, her thick hair flowing out behind her in the wind. "You and I both know that fact, Seiryo Tennan."

"Do we?" Seiryo's eyes became near slits and he advanced on the girl, gripping her tightly at the shoulders. "I'd be very careful about what you think to say, peasant girl. My family have a lot of influence in these parts...and influence with the Council of Jurai among other things. You're walking on dangerous ground."

"And the Holy Council of Jurai does not protect murderers." The girl met his gaze with an emotionless one of her own, not noticeably troubled by his show of aggression. "Nor those who seek to conceal such a crime."

"Who have you told about this?" Seiryo demanded, his grip tightening on her shoulders as he shook her vigorously. "Speak, harlot! Tell me who you've told!"

Much to Seiryo's surprise, the girl let out a peal of cold, hard laughter, flickering out of his grip and re-materialising a few feet away. Seiryo cursed, turning on his heel to stare at her.

"What the hell are you?" He exclaimed. "Who are you and what games are you playing with my family? Serving girls don't possess Jurai's magic!"

"I am not a serving girl." The girl folded her arms, tilting her head slightly as she ran her gaze over his damp, mist-soaked body. "I am a witness to a murder, Seiryo Tennan. I think you should reassess how you address me. Your tone is not a logical one for a man in your position. You may wish to reconsider your mode of attack."

Desperation flooded Seiryo's heart and he lunged at her, but the stranger lifted herself out of his reach, hovering a few feet up as she gazed down at him impassively.

"You are foolish." She said quietly. "You would do better to listen to me."

"What do you want?" Seiryo's eyes flickered with anger. "Who are you and why are you toying with me like this?"

"I have need of you, Seiryo Tennan." The woman slowly dropped to the ground, approaching him step by step. "And you have need of my silence. Perhaps we can negotiate some kind of a deal."

"I don't make deals with common harlots like you, who seduce rich men and then hope to collect on it afterwards!" Seiryo's temper flared up, but the girl laughed.

"You are not listening to me." She said lightly. "I am not who you think I am. The petty squabblings of your family do not interest me. I am here on other orders. I am instructed to collect you and bring you to my master and his mistress. Therefore you must come with me now."

"Master...?" Seiryo's eyes opened wide with alarm. "Takeru? Is this all one of Takeru Imada's sly games? Because if it is..."

"I do not know Takeru Imada." The girl held up her hand, cutting across him in mid-flow. "I know only Seiryo Tennan."

"Fine." Seiryo folded his arms across his chest. "So who is this master of yours...and what does he want with me? I'm not a servant. I don't work for people. I'm a leader, a captain and a high born member of one of Jurai's most noble families. You can't expect me to follow the orders of some stranger...some girl dressed as a common working drab who tried to seduce my father."

"Your father was quite useless in his revelations to me." The girl spoke calmly. "He told me nothing of what I wanted to know. You, on the other hand, could be of great use. You should come with me. It is the only logical answer to your dilemma."

"Who says I have a dilemma?" Seiryo demanded.

"Your father is dead, Seiryo Tennan." Now the girl was close enough to touch him, placing an ice cold finger to his cheek as he flinched away from her. "Murdered by your sister as you played like schoolboys in the front room of your estate. What shame would befall the Tennan name if it was to be known that Seiji Tennan was murdered in his own home, by his own blood, over a dispute involving money and a peasant whore. Would that not bring disgrace to the whole of your family's line?"

"I could still kill you, you know." Seiryo reached for his sword, but the girl shook her head.

"I cannot be killed, because I do not live." She said matter-of-factly. "You only see what I make you see. You are too impulsive, Seiryo Tennan. You should know your enemy before you make threats you cannot keep."

Before Seiryo could do anything, the stranger had raised her hand and, from the ground beneath him a thick, oozing substance began to seep up around his feet, immersing first his ankles then his knees and finally his whole body up to his shoulders in its tight, enveloping grasp. He struggled and fought against it, but it was to no avail - the more he fought, the tighter its hold became over him, and he glared at the girl in anger.

"Let me go!"

"We have not negotiated the terms of our deal yet." His captor shook her head, and as he watched, her form blurred and changed before him. He let out an exclamation as she took on a new appearance, the smooth skin of her body becoming hard, shiny metal and her opaque expression hazing into something which more resembled the screen of a computer, a single blip of light darting up and down as the apparition moved her head.

"So you see, I am not like you." She spoke in tinny, hard tones now, lifting herself from the ground and approaching him. "My master wishes to speak to you and I obey him in all things. You will not be harmed, if you do as he says."

"What are you?" Seiryo whispered, his face ashen as he struggled to comprehend his situation. "Who or what are you? Some kind of...of robot?"

"Her name is Zero."

A fresh voice interrupted the conversation and the droid turned her head, light flickering across her screen as she registered the presence of another. Seiryo turned his head with some difficulty, making out the bulky form of a man in the gloom, hair wound tightly around his head in neat, identical curls and beady, searching eyes taking in the situation around him. At the sight of the imprisoned nobleman, he smiled.

"And as usual, you have done good work, my creation." He added. "Seiryo Tennan, I presume?"

"Who are you and what do you want? Let me go...I'm warning you!" Seiryo struggled hard against the thick substance once more, but it was no use - he was held fast. "I want an explanation - I want to know what's going on! I'm a member of the Galaxy Police - you can't treat me this way!"

"That's funny. It seems we already are." Clay looked amused at his prisoner's bravado. "You know, when I sent Zero to Jurai, I really didn't expect that we'd find ourselves in this position. But your circumstances are such that we feel we can help you, Seiryo-san."

"Why would I want help from you? I don't even know who you are!"

"Ah, but we know a lot about you." Clay said softly. "And your father's death. So here is the proposal. My mistress, the Lady Tokimi, needs someone to act as spy and agent...someone with connections and influence such as your own among the Galaxy Police. She needs someone who is strong, ruthless and determined, and who has a lot to lose should he fail her at any time. You seem to fit this bill quite perfectly."

"I told your robot...I don't work for anyone." Seiryo said darkly. "Noone will believe the word of a robot over that of a Lord of Jurai."

"Shall I tell you a little bit about Zero?" Dr Clay was so close now Seiryo could almost feel the man's breath on his face. "Let me enlighten you. She is my greatest creation - a droid which combines organic shape-shifting abilities with mechanical precision and ruthlessness. But she also has another capability. Her optical circuits and digital memory records every conversation and every scene she witnesses. Even now, far up above this place, there is video footage of your father's murder. If you refuse to cooperate with us, we shall let you go. But that video footage will be passed on directly to Galaxy Police Headquarters. And the consequences for your sister...and your family's good name..."

He trailed off, shaking his head slowly.

"I believe a shock like that might kill a frail woman like your mother." He added. "Not to mention destroy Tennan standing beyond recovery. Don't you agree?"

Seiryo stared at him for a moment, a sick feeling curling in the pit of his stomach as he digested the scientist's words. He bit his lip.

"Video evidence?" He murmured. Clay nodded his head.

"This conversation, just like the one she had with your father, and the incident that followed it are all stored in Zero's expansive and permanent memory." He agreed. "Incriminating you and your sister ever more with every moment."

Seiryo hesitated, then let out a heavy sigh, dropping his gaze.

"And if I come with you, what then?" He asked quietly. "What will happen to this evidence then?"

"If you come and are successful in my Lady's mission, you will be well rewarded." Clay said softly. "And Zero's recordings will be destroyed. Nobody will ever know what really happened to Lord Seiji...if you come with us."

"Then I suppose I have no choice in the matter." Hate flickered in Seiryo's eyes as he stared coldly at his captor. "But you should know that Tennans don't forget grudges. If you ever renege on that promise, I swear..."

"You are in no position to swear anything." Clay said calmly. He turned to his companion.

"Come, Zero." He said. "Let us take our friend back to the ship. We must prepare him for an audience with Lady Tokimi."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Takeru-san?"

Takeru glanced up from his seat beside the window, casting his wife a smile as he took in the concern in her expression.

"Takeru-san, what troubles you?" Ayeka came across the chamber to join him, holding out her hand to take his and after a moment of hesitation, Takeru took the slim pale fingers in his, squeezing them gently.

"Ayeka." He murmured. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were looking for me."

"Something is wrong, I can tell." Ayeka settled herself down beside him on the window seat, casting him a questioning look. "Takeru-san, you've been quiet since the Council session I oversaw for Uncle. Did something happen there that bothers you? You seem withdrawn."

"I don't know." Takeru leant up against the slick glass panes, a frown crossing his features. "I suppose it's nothing but a private feeling...that's all. Ayeka-dono, what do you know of the Tennan family?"

"They're a high status family at Uncle's court." Ayeka frowned. "This has to do with Seiji Tennan? But he wasn't even there."

"No, not Seiji." Takeru shook his head. "More his son, Seiryo. You know, I spoke to him after the session, to offer him my best wishes for his mother's health. But...he didn't seem to want to receive my concern."

"Seiryo Tennan is a surly, arrogant individual with ideas above his station." Ayeka said bluntly. "His father is much the same way - far too focused on their family's position, to the detriment of others. I wouldn't worry too much about him or his behaviour, Takeru. Only the fact that his family are one of the oldest on Jurai allows them to keep as much power and influence as they do, not their talent for government."

"It isn't that." Takeru shook his head. "I'm well acquainted with the family, you know. My mother and his were great friends, once upon a time. They grew up together, and my mother was the Maid of Honour at the wedding of his parents. That was where she met my father...Seiryo and I grew up together. We shared a tutor, and we moved in the same social circles."

"That's not uncommon, though." Ayeka looked confused. "I don't understand, Takeru. What about it bothers you?"

Takeru bit his lip.

"It concerns me that Seiji-dono wasn't present at the meeting yesterday, and that Seiryo-san claimed no knowledge of the Treasury reports." He said at length. "I don't like to be one to spread ill rumour about others, but Ayeka-chan, you have to know that Seiji Tennan is not the man of honour he purports to be. Even as a boy I was aware that he had gambling problems - though a lot was done to cover it up - and not all of his business investments panned out. In fact, at one point he talked my father into what was supposed to be a lucrative sponsorship deal. Fortunately my father sought a second opinion, and the whole thing was called off before it could ruin us - but it worries me that the Royal finances are in such hands."

"You haven't said anything about this before." Ayeka looked startled. "Why now?"

"Seiji-dono has always given detailed and cohesive reports at Council meetings, so I hoped my suspicions would prove unfounded." Takeru sighed. "But his no-show yesterday concerns me. I made some enquiries among people I know and it seems that a couple of expensive tapestries belonging to Kaede Tennan were sold behind closed doors over the past month. There seems every indication that Seiji has resumed his gambling habits."

"You think that Uncle's finances are at risk of embezzlement?" Ayeka stared. Takeru shrugged.

"I don't want to spread ill rumour." He repeated. "But it concerns me. That's all. I think...well, I have not yet spoken to Azusa-heika, but it might be as well if the honour of Treasurer was conveyed elsewhere."

"Perhaps." Ayeka looked troubled. "But Takeru, whatever I think of that brute Seiryo...his mother is very sick. Perhaps Seiji really did go in search of something to bring her ease."

"Kaede-kyou is a true lady." Takeru inclined his head slightly. "And her illness is a great tragedy...I would like to visit her, and hoped that I could make peace with Seiryo in order to convey my best wishes to her myself. But Seiryo was very defensive and prickly when we spoke. I know we haven't ever been friends...but it seemed strange that after so long apart he could not even conduct civil conversation with me about the health of one I hold almost as dear as he does."

He smiled slightly.

"You know that my own mother died when I was very small." He added. "Kaede-san was like a mother to me too at times, in all the years I spent visiting the Tennan home when we were boys."

"Do you want to speak to Uncle about your suspicions?" Ayeka asked gently. Takeru shrugged his shoulders.

"Therein lies my dilemma." He admitted. "As you say, Kaede-san's health is critical, and Seiryo did speak the truth when he said he was only recently back from the Galaxy Police. But..."

"It troubles you."

"Yes." Takeru glanced at his hands. "I'm afraid that it does. I don't have much trust in Seiji-dono or his son."

Ayeka fell silent for a moment, considering. Then she raised her gaze to her husband's.

"Let's see if Seiji attends the next meeting, and presents his report there." She said softly. "If he does, then maybe everything is better than you think it is. Whatever he does with his own finances, that's his business. He is Lord of the Tennan manor and the money is his to spend as he sees fit, even if he bankrupts himself in the process. It doesn't automatically mean he's stealing from Royal coffers, and you're right about spreading ill rumour. If you were wrong, they're not a family who would easily forgive and forget."

"Seiryo-san has been dying for a reason to challenge me for years." Takeru said ruefully. "This would give him that chance on a platter. Questioning family honour is a major slight among the high nobility of Jurai. We all clash horns and battle for position beneath the Crown."

"Why does he hate you so much?" Ayeka looked curious. "If you grew up as boys together..."

"Because he knows that I know his father isn't always on the level, and he's far too proud." Takeru sighed. "And there was another incident...one involving a girl, when we were both but sixteen. She was very pretty, and Seiryo was quite in love with her. But her family and mine were negotiating a marriage contract and my father made it clear to Seiji Tennan that he was to keep Seiryo well away from her. Of course, Seiryo was not going to take orders from my father...and the whole situation ended badly. There was a fight between us, stick on stick, and I beat him. He never forgave me for it."

He shook his head slowly.

"He did not like being second best to anyone." He added.

"And the girl?"

"She married someone else." Takeru looked amused. "And in the end, I married you."

He scooped up her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Which I have no regrets about, my Lady. You know how much I care about you."

"Takeru!" Ayeka's cheeks flushed red, but there was a flicker of pleasure in her ruby eyes. "Now you're being the flirt! And where anyone might see us!"

"Well, I don't mind." Takeru laughed. "I have to admit that I knew Father would always arrange my match - but I did hope I would marry a woman I could love, and I got my wish. By Tsunami's grace, here we are."

He eyed her quizzically.

"Perhaps if I work at it very hard, I'll make you feel the same about me." He added. "What do you think?"

"You know I'm fond of you, Takeru-dono." Ayeka looked uncomfortable. "And I do love you...it's just..."

"Arranged marriages are not always easy to acclimatise to." Takeru grinned. "I know. And I am glad we are as close as we are already, in truth. You trust me and talk to me and I appreciate that. I like to think that your father made as good a choice for you as mine made for me."

Ayeka eyed him for a moment, then she smiled.

"He could not have chosen me a better Prince Consort." She acknowledged. "No, I have no regrets, Takeru-san. It's just as you say. Getting used to the change. But it's all right. I hated being so alone with things, and now I'm not...now there's someone else who understands them almost as well as I do."

She looked amused.

"You know, at one point, my father negotiated with Seiji Tennan for me to marry Seiryo." She added. "I'm so glad that never got off the ground. I've never liked anything I've seen of the Tennan family."

"That may explain, then, his continuing hostility towards me." Comprehension dawned in Takeru's eyes. "If he thinks he has come second once again to me in a battle over a woman."

"Probably." Ayeka snorted. "He's all pride and arrogance and nothing else. I've never met Lady Kaede, but if she's as good as you say she is, she must have been very disappointed to produce a son so like his father."

She sighed.

"But on the matter of the Treasury, I think we should wait." She added. "At least until we have some evidence of wrongdoing to take to Uncle Azusa."

"Yes, I think I agree." Takeru nodded his head. "We'll let it lie. At least, for the time being. But I will continue to keep as close an eye on things as I can...just in case."

----------

"So, you are Seiryo Tennan."

Seiryo opened his eyes, blinking and shielding his eyes from the dazzling light that filled the chamber. For a moment complete disorientation ruled him, and he fought to place where he was and what was going on. Then, as the light dimmed, shards of memory began to return to him, and he struggled into a sitting position, glancing around him for any sign of the speaker.

"Who are you?" he exclaimed. "Come out where I can see you!"

An amused peal of laughter echoed around the room, and slowly, the image of a woman began to form in front of him, growing more and more substantial with every second. She took several steps towards him, reaching down to take his hand as she pulled him gently to his feet.

"I'm afraid my welcome party was not very gracious towards you." She said softly, as the nobleman pulled his hand from her grasp, dusting down his clothing as he did so. "I apologise for any discomfort they might have caused you on your trip here - but I did so want to speak to you. I'm afraid it could not wait."

"Who are you?" Seiryo repeated his question, and the lady smiled.

"My name is Tokimi." She said simply. "That's all you need to know. Clay calls me Tokimi-sama, grovelling, snivelling wretch that he is...but I am as you are. Someone with secrets...and ambitions that mean the whole world to me."

"I don't understand." Seiryo took a hesitant step forward. "What is this place? Some kind of spaceship?"

"Not exactly." Tokimi shook her head. "Don't worry about where you are, Seiryo-san. You won't be here long, and for your own safety it's better you can't pinpoint the exact location of my base. After all, you might be captured and interrogated - and I would have to punish you very severely if you gave me away."

There was a sinister glint in her blue eyes as she spoke these last words, and Seiryo frowned, his hand straying to his belt in search of his sword. Tokimi shook her head, raising her hand and the sword floated up from it's scabbard, drifting across the room towards her waiting grasp. She gripped it tightly, turning it over in her hands to examine the hilt.

"Do you believe, Seiryo-san, in the protection and honour of Tsunami's Tree of Life?" She asked softly. "Your blade is so inscribed - but you strike me as a fighting man. Not a fool who falls for the myths of a dead woman's power."

"I believe that I am a strong fighter." Seiryo said flatly. "And that you have no right to touch that weapon. It was specially crafted for me when I came of age - it won't respond to anyone else's commands."

"I have no desire to play with your toys." Tokimi shrugged her shoulders, dropping the weapon to the floor with a clatter. "You are the thing I am interested in. Not your sword."

"Why did you bring me here?" Seiryo demanded. "Your man...he said something about my sister."

"Ah, yes." Tokimi looked pensive. "A most unfortunate situation all around. You know, your planet has the most ridiculous of expectations on its people. That someone should be persecuted for carrying out a necessary act of sacrifice is beyond my understanding. In my experience, survival of the fittest is the only law that matters. Kill or be killed."

"And that has what to do with me?"

"You are of Jurai, which is a pity." Tokimi said regretfully. "Involving you in my plan was not my first impulse. You must realise how deeply I dislike your planet, Seiryo-san. And how much more I loathe those who claim allegiance to the false Goddess Tsunami - those who claim to have her blood running through their veins."

"The Emperor!" Seiryo's eyes widened. "Is that what this is about? You want to destroy Azusa? Are you part of some rebel group...from one of the colonies? Is that it? Because if it is..."

"Oh, Seiryo-san." Tokimi let out an amused peal of laughter, reaching out to touch his cheek. "You do so jump to conclusions! No. Your Emperor is just another in a long line of Emperors that I have watched rise and fall over the years I have been around. I have waited, biding my time for the right moment to strike. And that moment grows ever closer. It is not your Emperor that I bear a grudge for. It is the entire soul of your rotten world - the one they call Tsunami. I have waited so long for the prophesy to be fulfilled and for her to take human form once more. And now I know that this is truly the case. Tsunami walks among men...and finally I will have my revenge."

"I think you're insane." Seiryo said bluntly. Tokimi nodded.

"Insanity is not always a weakness. It's just a sign that others do not understand." She said softly. "Twenty thousand years I have waited for my chance to draw even with Tsunami. Over her head hangs the life of my entire world, Seiryo-san. Innocent people, driven to madness and death by the encroachment of her and her cursed people. The false goddess who caused pain and suffering to a world that did nothing to harm her...victims of an invasion that never should have come."

Seiryo gazed up at her, seeing the anger flitting across her expression. He sighed.

"Fanatics." He muttered. Tokimi's eyes narrowed, glowing with a strange fire as she wheeled on him.

"If you had seen the things I had seen, you'd know why I feel the way I do!" She told him darkly.

"So why do you need my help?" Seiryo asked, eying her expression and deciding that it was safer to choose a different tack. "If you're as old as you say and if you have all this power, why do you need an ordinary nobleman like me? What use can I be to you? I don't have Tsunami's magic in my veins. I'm not of the Royal house. In actual fact, I'm pretty sure they despise me as much as I resent them."

"But you have power and influence in this traitor world." Tokimi said slowly. "And more...Clay tells me you're a member of the Galaxy Police. An elite member, in fact. Honoured and decorated for your work in deep, top secret sectors of space."

"Yes." Seiryo was on his guard now. "But a lot of the work I've done has indeed been top secret. How do you know about it?"

"I know a lot of things." Tokimi smiled, a dangerous, predatorial smile. "I know that your mother is dying and that your father was a fool who seemed bent on destroying the Tennan family name. I know that you will go to any lengths to protect your sister and your reputation from ruin, and I know that you long for the day the Tennan family name is once more at it's height, like it was so many centuries ago, when your people were at the Emperor's right hand in all decisions. I know you long for power and glory in your own right, and I admire that ambition. But most of all, I know that you are intelligent and ruthless...and that had your sister not slain your father, you were contemplating doing it yourself."

"What?"

Seiryo's eyes opened wide with shock.

"That's not true! I never said...!"

"Ah, but I know what's inside your head and your heart." Tokimi held up her hand for silence. "The solution Zero used to restrain you on Planet Jurai is a curious substance - organically created to absorb the thoughts and feelings of the one it touches. I know much that goes on inside your head, Seiryo-san. More than you could ever imagine."

Her eyes glinted thoughtfully.

"Besides, my people have a gift...a gift that few others possess." She added softly. "We see the true nature in those we face, and are not easily fooled by false niceties."

"And if I don't help you?"

"You know the answer to that." Tokimi said simply.

"You'll sell Suki to the Galaxy Police." Seiryo muttered. "If you do indeed have the proof you talk about."

"Are you willing to take the risk that I do not?" Tokimi raised an eyebrow. "I could kill you with a click of my fingers, but I have chosen to enlist you instead. You are greatly honoured, Seiryo-san. You should recognise that fact and accept your situation. If you are successful, I will reward you. The Tennan family will be greatly helped by my influence - your position at court on Jurai will never be doubted. And without the interfering elitism of Tsunami's so called royal magic, perhaps your people will one day inherit the world you so long to control. Would you not like that?"

"Control Jurai?" Seiryo frowned. "But..."

"You can't tell me you haven't dreamt of it." Tokimi said gently. "I know your heart, Seiryo. I know what you most desire. Power, glory, and status. Am I wrong?"

"No." Seiryo admitted. "But what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Ah, now we're speaking in the same language." Tokimi looked approving, nodding her head. "Good. And that is very simple. I want you to return to the Galaxy Police."

"The Galaxy...?" Seiryo faltered. "But I just came home - wouldn't it be strange?"

"No." Tokimi shook her head. "You see, regretfully, your father's body is soon going to be discovered. The victim, apparently, of vicious, vile brigands and thieves. Naturally, you will want to return to Headquarters, determined to answer the calls of justice once more. What son would do less to avenge his father's brutal murder?"

"It might be better if Father wasn't found for some time." Seiryo said quietly. "Questions may be asked."

"None will be asked." Tokimi shook her head. "I have taken the necessary steps to cloak your crime...you will not be suspected."

"And my family's financial situation? How will I resolve that, if I'm no longer on Jurai?"

"I will see to all of those things, if you serve me loyally and without question." Tokimi promised. "You see, Seiryo, we can help one another."

"Fine." Seiryo said slowly. "But I still don't see how me going back to the Galaxy Police can possibly benefit you. I have no connections there with Jurai, and no access to Tsunami. If she's what you seek, how can my being away from Jurai help you?"

"Because Tsunami's chosen one is already away from Jurai, it seems." Tokimi responded. She raised her hand, and an image appeared on the wall of the chamber, vivid and clear as if it were a window to the next room. "This man. Tenchi Masaki."

"The boy who brought down Kagato." Seiryo whispered. "With the Light Hawk Wings! Is that what this is about? The battle with Kagato?"

"Tsunami has kept herself hidden for a long time, but to beat Kagato she had to show herself and in doing so she revealed to me her human hiding place." Tokimi nodded her head. "And this man is the key to unlocking the Goddess's power once and for all."

"So you want me to bring you Tenchi Masaki. Is that the bottom line?" Seiryo's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Tokimi nodded.

"In time, yes." She agreed. "But we must tread very carefully. Tenchi is in the protection of some very powerful friends - one in particular whose suspicions I do not wish to arouse more than I must. Hence why I cannot go and take him myself. I need a ruse, and for that, I need someone inside Galaxy law enforcement, to create a premise under which Tenchi Masaki can be brought in for questioning. Do you understand?"

"I think I'm beginning to." Seiryo nodded his head. "Falsify files and create some story about the Masaki boy which allows me to take him into Galaxy Police custody. At which point, he'll be transferred to yours...is that about the size of it?"

"You are as intelligent as I thought." Tokimi looked pleased. "Yes, Seiryo-san. You understand me perfectly. But extreme caution must be exercised in the carrying out of this task. At no point must any of this lead back to me, nor must my name ever be uttered in a public place. Particularly when you are on the Earth...as I said, Tenchi Masaki is not without protection."

She flicked her hand, and the images disappeared.

"For the time being, you must make your excuses on Jurai, show your grief for your father and your resolve to return to the Galaxy Police." She added. "I will contact you when I need you to act."

"How?"

"Like this." Tokimi reached out her hand, placing it squarely on her companion's brow and he let out a yell as for an instant, images and colours flooded his brain. In the distance he could hear her amused peal of laughter, and then, as soon as it had come, it was gone. He raised his hands to his head, staring at her accusingly.

"What did you do to me?"

"Whenever I need you, I need merely to think your name and you will know my commands." Tokimi said softly. "You will need much strength and guile to complete the missions ahead, and I have given you the necessary skills to carry out those tasks. You are blessed by my magic now, Seiryo-san, in the way that Tenchi Masaki carries that of Tsunami."

Seiryo was silent for a moment. Then he crossed the floor of the chamber, retrieving his sword and returning it to it's scabbard. At length he turned to his companion, nodding his head.

"I will do as you ask." He said quietly, holding out his hand and Tokimi took it, shaking it with some amusement. "I will help you achieve what you want."

"I know you will." Tokimi smiled. "That was never in doubt. After all, few men can ignore the lure of power and protection for those they love."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You know, it would have been quicker if we'd have come to Osaka my way."

Ryoko stretched her arms over her head, stifling a yawn as she cast a glance across the busy, bustling platform of the city's central station. "I could have got us here in a split second and you know it...it would have been quick, clean and painless. Instead we get caught in a crowd of people, squashed almost flat on the train from Kurashiki and what that guy I was stuck next to had sprayed on his hair I dread to think. Whatever it is, it should be put in a capsule and sent into the nearest sun - the smell was awful."

"Well, we're here now, so no harm done." Tenchi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ryoko-chan. I know you hate travelling that way, but after what Washu said about anomalies in the atmosphere - well, I think it would be better if neither one of us used too much magic in the near future. At least, not until we know if we've been the cause of it."

"That's ridiculous." Ryoko snorted. "I've been teleporting around that mountain on and off for years. This has only sprung up recently. Like as not it has nothing to do with us and you're just being paranoid. Besides, we're only here to shop and stock up on supplies for the term ahead. It would have been cheaper and quicker to teleport to your apartment. I'm telling you, if money is tight, you shouldn't waste any on train tickets that really are not worth the yen."

"Or on station snacks when we're supposed to be finding our connection." Tenchi's gaze drifted to the apples in the bag that hung over Ryoko's wrist and she grimaced, shrugging her shoulders.

"So travelling earth-style makes me hungry." she said unrepentantly. "I told you. If we'd done it my way, it would have been cheaper. And the stallholder had an offer...apples were the cheapest thing I could get, so you shouldn't complain."

"I give up." Tenchi shook his head, looking amused. "You know, you didn't have to come today. Like you said, it's only a supply shop. It will probably be boring as hell for you, you know - and restrictive, since we're in a public place."

"Tenchi, my mother has set up home in your store cupboard again." Ryoko pulled a graphic face. "I could either come with you, or be poked, prodded and quizzed for hours by her on some random irrelevant topic. I know which one I'd rather do. Even if it means travelling the snail express and dragging round every store in Osaka."

"That's a good point." Tenchi looked rueful, glancing at his hands. "I have no idea what she discovered last night, taking samples and jabbing needles in me for three solid hours. But I hope it was worth it. I'd like to go back home tonight and find out the recent weirdness she's picked up is nothing to do with Light Hawk Wings. I'm starting to know how you feel. Washu is very..."

"Thorough?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about it."

She frowned.

"Though why she had to strip you down to your shorts to do the tests, I'm still trying to figure out." She added. "Sometimes I think she does things just to be antagonistic. Do you ever get that feeling?"

"Sometimes I get the feeling we really don't know as much about Washu-san as we might like to." Tenchi agreed. Then he looked amused. "Or maybe it's just better that we don't know more than we already do. After all, they do say ignorance is bliss. And sometimes she can be rational and straight-forward like anyone else...but sometimes I really do think she's mad."

"I tend to assume the latter and hope for the former." Ryoko muttered. "Besides, at the moment she keeps babbling about some person called Clay - who, by the way, I've never heard of - and atmospheric data patterns. If she keeps on like this, she may lose any sanity she does still have in her head. I'm not totally sure I'm happy with her being on the Earth full time again, if you want to know the truth. I know we have Osaka to run away to soon, but surely Washu is the chaperone from hell?"

"Guess we'll find out." Tenchi winked at her. "In the meantime, come on. We've a long day ahead of us, and we don't want to miss our train back again. As it is we probably won't get back to the mountains till it's very late."

"Trains, trains, trains." Ryoko grimaced. "All right. I'm coming. But my way would still have got us here quicker."

Tenchi sent her a rueful smile, but did not reply. Instead he led the way out of the busy station and onto the main street, pausing for a moment to get his bearings, then heading towards the city centre.

"Can we stop somewhere and have a drink before we begin?" Ryoko asked hopefully. "Those trains are so hot and stuffy, you know...I'm parched dry."

"You have your apples." Tenchi pointed out.

"I know, but I meant a proper stop." Ryoko pursed her lips. "Come on, Tenchi. You did say there were lots of great pit stops in this city. And you really haven't shown me much around as yet. I know you have things to buy, but we do have plenty of time. And well, you did drag me on a horrible, dusty, stuffy train...surely I deserve a drink at the end of it?"

"Will you stop it?" Tenchi glared at her, but amusement danced in his dark brown eyes. "You're just trying to make me feel guilty, Ryoko-chan, and it's not going to work. You know as well as I do that both of us came back from Jurai different than when we left. The Light Hawk Wings affected both of us - so either one of us could be the cause of the anomalies Washu has detected. Now you can agree with me or disagree, that's fine - but you know I'm making sense. So let's drop the whole train trip thing for a while and get down to what we're meant to be doing, huh? You can stop for a drink at the apartment when we go back there...all right?"

"I suppose so." Ryoko sighed. "But you can't blame a girl for trying."

She glanced up and down the street, her gaze flitting across the various shop fronts as she did so. "You know, there seems to be a shop for everything in this place."

"Osaka is a big city. You know that."

"Yes, I know. That's not what I mean." Ryoko pursed her lips. "It just seems somehow to be...all here. I can't explain it, but walking down this street..."

A playful smile touched her lips.

"Your whole life could be in this street, if you never opened your eyes and looked outside it." She said teasingly, grabbing him by the arm. "Just think, if Kiyone hadn't broken me out of prison, and if Ayeka hadn't been kidnapped by Haki, this might have been your life, too."

"I don't know." Tenchi frowned, following her gaze. "I don't think so, Ryoko. Before Ryo Ohki first crashed to Earth, maybe. But I've seen way too much of what's outside to just focus on what's here all the time. I don't think it would have been quite that simple."

"Maybe you would have met a pretty, demure woman who would cook and clean and do everything for you without needing to be told." Ryoko suggested. Tenchi laughed.

"What, you mean I didn't?" He teased. Ryoko pulled a face at him.

"Pretty? Yes. Demure? Not a chance." she told him firmly. "But you could have done. Ever think of that?"

"Yeah, a few times." Tenchi nodded his head thoughtfully. "But you know what? After a while I think I'd have gotten bored. Whatever else I am with you, Ryoko-chan, I'm never bored."

Ryoko's eyes lit up with humour at this.

"I do my best." She said with a grin. "Hey...Tenchi? If I'm going to be staying in Osaka too, do I get to choose some of the things we buy?"

"I suppose that's fair, so long as you stay within budget." Tenchi nodded. "But we're only getting basic stuff...not refurnishing the whole apartment. Most of the bedding and whatever I can bring from home when we come down properly in a week or so's time. I'm just looking for things that need replacing or upgrading. That's all. I don't like to use my dad's friend's stuff - after all, it might get damaged and well, he is letting me use the place free of charge."

"Does he know about me yet?" Ryoko asked, linking her arm in his as they made their way into a big department store. Tenchi shook his head.

"I haven't told him I'm going to have a roommate." He admitted. "I figured in this case, the less he knew the better."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Tenchi grimaced at her. "But some people have very traditional views about certain things. And I don't really want to find out he's one of them...and get kicked out into the street as a result. Do you?"

"Hrm." Ryoko frowned. "I guess we'll just keep it between ourselves, then."

"Yeah. Right." Tenchi agreed ruefully. "Hey, if you want to help - towels are on the next floor up. Do you think you can go take a look and pick two hand-towels without getting yourself into trouble?"

"You have so little faith." Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Just give me the money, Tenchi. I can do this, you know. I can live like an Earthling. It's not that hard."

"I'm sorry." Tenchi looked contrite. He fished into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and extracting a couple of bills, holding them out to her. "Here. Just don't choose something girly, okay? I have to use these too."

"Girly isn't really me either, you know." Ryoko pointed out. "I'll be right back. And yes, I'll walk, before you ask...I'm not going to blow anything, so don't worry about me."

"I wish I didn't have to." Tenchi muttered, watching her retreating figure as she disappeared into the crowd of busy shoppers. "But she's right, I do have to trust her and have faith in her else this isn't going to work at all. I can't constantly be afraid she's going to do something to draw attention to herself or to her magic - so far she's kept everything in hand when we've been in Kurashiki, and even though there has been the odd incident at the shrine, that's not really been her fault. I guess I should just trust her and hope for the best."

"Masaki-kun!"

As he made his way towards the cooking implements, someone called his name and he turned, squinting through the crowds of people as he searched for the speaker. A tall, slim man of about his own age was approaching, his long hair in a tail down his back and his dark eyes sparkling with mischief behind his thick rimmed glasses.

"I thought it was you." He said as he reached his companion. "You chose a busy day to come shopping."

"Ikeda-san!" Tenchi greeted his friend warmly. "Are you back in Osaka already? But term doesn't begin for another ten days - isn't it a long way to come down from Hirosaki so early?"

"I'm staying with my grandfather. He lives not far from the city centre." The young man clasped Tenchi's hand warmly in his, bowing his head in a mock-formal ritual. "Well, Masaki-kun? What about you? Why are you here so many days before term starts? You can't be so eager to begin work already, I'm sure!"

"Basic supplies. Nothing interesting." Tenchi pulled a face. "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good." His companion grinned. "Though most of it was spent working, I'm afraid...in one way or another. What about you? Did your Grandfather keep you tied to the shrine the whole time or did you manage to get away?"

An amused look touched Tenchi's face.

"I guess you could say I went visiting family." He said slowly. "My...my cousin was getting married, and so I went to her wedding."

"I didn't know you had any girl cousins." The other man looked startled. Tenchi shrugged.

"Well, she and her family live a very long way away." He said vaguely. "I don't see them that often, which is a shame."

"A long way away? Like America or something?"

"Or...something." Tenchi agreed.

"So did you meet any pretty girls? They do say, you know, that weddings are the best place to pick up women."

"Well...erm..."

Tenchi bit his lip, glancing around him for any sign of the space pirate, and his friend chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." He said amiably. "Way to go, Tenchi...and we thought you were all about your studies! Guess you've proved us all wrong."

"It's not exactly what you think." Tenchi said hurriedly. "I mean, well..."

"Tenchi?" At that moment Ryoko descended upon them, a till receipt in one hand and a bag in her other. She paused as she registered the stranger, glancing from one man to the other in confusion for a moment, then, "Who's this?"

"Ryoko, this is Hiroshi Ikeda, a classmate of mine." Tenchi gathered his wits hurriedly, offering her a smile. "Hiroshi-kun, this is...this is Ryoko. Ryoko Hakubi. She and I..."

He trailed off, and Hiroshi's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I see." He said softly. "Hello, Ryoko-san."

Ryoko did not reply for a moment. Then she handed Tenchi the bag, sending the newcomer a coy, embarrassed look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise we would meet any of Tenchi's friends here today." She said, her tones suddenly muted and gentle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."

"Likewise." Hiroshi bowed his head. "Tenchi was just telling me about you, in fact...he said he'd met a pretty girl at his cousin's wedding and I see that he wasn't joking."

"How kind of you to say so." Ryoko offered him a shy smile, her cheeks suspiciously pink and Tenchi frowned, sending her a quizzical look. She flashed him an innocent smile, linking her arm in his once more.

"Tenchi and I are old sweethearts." She added. "But we were parted by circumstances beyond our control. When we met again at Ayeka's wedding, well, it was like fate bringing us back together."

She raised her gaze to Tenchi's, and he saw mischief glittering in the depths of her amber eyes. "You believe it was fate too, don't you, Tenchi-kun?"

"Ryoko." Tenchi raised an eyebrow, and Ryoko smiled.

"We have a special connection, you see." She told Hiroshi confidingly. "I always knew that somehow we'd be reunited...and here we are."

"Well, no doubt I'll see something of you too, then, if you're going to be a mainstay of Tenchi's life from now on." Hiroshi shot her a genial smile. "I must be going, or I'll miss my train back to Grandfather's house. But it was good to see you, Masaki-kun - and to meet you too, Ryoko-san!"

With that he raised his hand in a wave, turning on his heel and heading into the crowd of shoppers. Ryoko let out an amused chuckle.

"Well, that was fun." She observed.

"Ryoko, what was that all about?" Tenchi rounded on her accusingly. "What were you trying to pull off just then? Do you think he's going to fall for all that coy, demure maiden stuff you just threw at him?"

"You wanted me to fit in and play the normal earthling." Ryoko shrugged. "You didn't tell me what kind of normal earthling I had to play. And besides, it's kinda fun. It's not like I did any harm, Tenchi. He's your friend, right? No reason why he can't know we're together. You pretty much told him so yourself."

"And all that stuff about fate and a special bond?"

"Don't you believe we have a bond?" Ryoko opened her eyes wide, hurt plain in her expression. Tenchi sighed.

"Yes, I do." He relented. "But Ryoko, you should just be yourself. I mean it. It's complicated enough without you pretending to be someone you're not, and I want them to accept you for who you are."

"Difficult, since I can't fly or teleport around them, and phasing through walls is strictly a social no-no." Ryoko said matter-of-factly. "If you want me to play it Earth-style, Tenchi, I will. But don't expect me not to have fun with it while I do so. Otherwise it's going to drive me to distraction."

Tenchi sighed.

"All right, but the bigger the lie you weave the more complicated it's going to become." He warned her. "You can't convince everyone you're demure and quiet all of the time, you know. It's not who you are - you said so yourself - and you just won't be able to keep it up."

"Guess we'll see." Ryoko said reflectively. "I like a challenge. Besides, if all your friends are as gullible as that one, it shouldn't be any problem at all."

"I give up." Tenchi groaned. "I'm not going to change your mind, so I'm not going to even try. Just don't cause too much trouble, okay? Hiroshi _is_ my friend, and so are the others, who I won't want to introduce to you if you're going to make fools out of them. All right?"

"All right." Ryoko poked out her tongue. "Stop being so serious. I was just having some fun."

"Well, at least you found the towels and the shop is still standing." Tenchi glanced into the bag. "So that's one thing less to worry about. Let's forget about your personality quirks for a moment and get back to the task at hand, shall we? I'd really rather not have to make another shopping excursion like this if we can help it."

--

"Yes, Tenchi-san, shop while you can."

From the seclusion of her chamber, Tokimi uttered an amused chuckle, raising her hand to disperse the images that flittered across the barren walls. "Enjoy your time on your boring, strange little world, because you won't have peace and quiet for much longer."

The light above the chamber entranceway glimmered, to indicate she had company, and a pleased smile lit up her face as the door slid back to reveal her visitor.

"You have made good time." She said softly. "I am glad to see you, Zero. Clay did not lie, when he said you followed orders to the word."

"I am programmed to obey Dr Clay." Zero met Tokimi's gaze impassively. "Why did you summon me, Tokimi-sama?"

"I have a job for you, soulless one." Tokimi's eyes became thoughtful. "A very special, particular kind of job. I was impressed by your work in snaring Seiryo Tennan, and I wish to make further use of your unusual skills."

"I am programmed only to obey the orders of Dr Clay." Zero said flatly. "He has not told me of any further mission."

"I see." Tokimi's eyes narrowed at this. "And you would disobey me, because the words come from my mouth and not from the mouth of my lackey? Everything Clay instructs you to do is on my orders, Zero. Whether I give them directly to you or pass them through him, it is the same. You are bound to obey me as well as your Dr Clay. After all, he is my servant, and you are his slave."

"I am programmed..."

"You _will _obey me!" Tokimi's temper flared inside of her and she raised her hand, a bolt of white light flaring from her fingers and engulfing Zero in it's beam. "I will not be defied by a piece of steel and wiring which has no spirit of her own! You may be Dr Clay's creation, but you are still subservient to me, you defective droid. Do you understand? I am Tokimi. I am more powerful than your databanks will ever be able to fully comprehend. You will obey me, or I will destroy you. That is your choice. Make it a wise one."

She released her hold on her companion, and for a moment there was silence, wild blips of light darting all across Zero's monitor as she struggled to bring herself back to logical order. At length she raised her head to Tokimi's, her form visibly shaking as she surveyed the would-be goddess.

"I do not understand." She murmured. "What have you done to me?"

"I have shown you who your true mistress is, Zero." Tokimi spoke in dangerously low tones. "All I did was touch you with the tiniest piece of my magic. It would take me very little to actually destroy your programming and render you nothing more than scrap metal. All technology is inferior to my power. Are you willing to risk a second blast, by refusing to obey my words once again?"

"I...I..."

Zero faltered, then,

"I am afraid." She whispered, traces of surprise and confusion touching her normally flat tones. Tokimi smiled humourlessly.

"And so you should be." She said softly. "I have opened your eyes, Zero. I have shown you what drives me and why I cannot be stopped. Why it would be futile to try and stop me - or even to stand in my way. And now, I will tell you what I want you to do. That is, if you are ready to accept me as your mistress."

Zero bowed her head.

"I will do as you instruct me." She acknowledged slowly. "I meant no offence, Tokimi-sama. I did not understand the true nature of your power until now."

"That is better." Tokimi seemed to relent at this, her smile losing some of it's malignant edge as she surveyed the droid before her. "Let me explain to you what I want from you."

She raised her hand and the images flickered across the wall once more, becoming more and more vivid with each passing second.

"You know this man?" She asked quietly.

"He is Tenchi Masaki Jurai, Tokimi-sama. The great grandson of the Emperor Azusa."

"Good. Good." Tokimi nodded. "Clay has programmed you with much relevant data. And you know that I seek him, Zero? That above all else I want to understand how he can wield the power of Tsunami?"

"Yes, My Lady. This I know."

"Then what I want from you is simple." Tokimi moved swiftly and silently to the droid's side, amused by the way Zero quailed away from her touch. "Listen very carefully, for this is what you must do..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Seiryo-dono, you have my deepest sympathies."

Seiryo knelt at the Emperor's feet, his head bowed as his liege lord gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "Your father was a brave soldier and a solid man. His presence will be missed as sorely at court as it will no doubt be missed in your own home. Please convey my regrets to your poor mother and sister as well. It is a sad day for all Jurai, that pirates should have broken through our defences and commited such a heinous act of violence."

"Honoured Emperor, you are very kind." Seiryo raised his head, an indescribable look on his face. "As you say, this is a harsh blow for all of us. My father departed on a mission to aid my mother's failing health. Now she is a widow and I fear it won't be long before Suki and I have noone to rely on but ourselves. For this reason, Azusa-heika, I wish to seek your permission to return to the Galaxy Police as soon as possible."

"The Galaxy Police?" The man at Azusa's left hand side stood forward at this, casting a confused look at the young man before them as Azusa gestured for Seiryo to stand. "But with your father so recently dead and your mother so unwell, is such an action wise?"

"I must avenge my father's murder, Lord Haru." Seiryo injected anger and despair into his tones, turning his gaze on the Emperor's brother as he did so. "The pirate responsible must be stopped, you must see that. I can't save my father's life but I can bring his killer to justice. It is my duty as his son and my obligation as an Elite Officer in the Galaxy Police."

He hesitated for just the briefest moment, then, in carefully modulated tones he added.

"My father was so proud of my achievements in uniform. This is what he would have asked of me, had he been able to do so."

"I understand the depth of your grief, Seiryo-dono." Azusa spoke gently. "But to go so soon, when the wound is still so fresh...what of your sister, and your poor dear mother? What have they to say in all this?"

"My mother supports my desire to return." Seiryo said stolidly. "And Suki understands why I must do this thing, to preserve the Tennan family honour. She will care for my mother as best she can, Azusa-heika. I only hope you can release me from my duties with the Council of Jurai - at least until this brutal killer is under arrest. That is all I ask, honoured Emperor. A chance to do right by my father and my family by returning to the Galaxy Police and doing my duty as an officer of the law."

"You speak fine, brave words, Seiryo-dono." Azusa smiled. "And I will grant your request. I understand that some wounds heal harder than others...remember, I lost my father in the battle against Kain, so I know your suffering better than you might think I do. Go now, and prepare for your journey. I think you are right - your father would have wanted you to act in his name."

"Thank you, my Lord." Seiryo bowed again, offering another bow to the Emperor's brother, and then withdrawing from the Throne Room, pausing in the corridor outside to gather his thoughts.

"And I thought maybe I'd done my penance with the Police already." He muttered with a sigh. "But at least it's something I can do and am good at. I did hope maybe I'd get to be Lord of the Manor for a while, but considering everything, I suppose this is my safest course of action. At least Suki will be protected this way. And the life of one pointless Earthling is nothing compared to the honour of the Tennan family. Not even if he does have Jurai blood."

He turned on his heel, striding purposefully down the corridors of the Royal Palace towards the main exit without a glance back.

"Besides, manipulating police records should be easy." He mused. "Tokimi said that he was in the company of a convicted space pirate already. She may be reformed, she may have been pardoned - but she's still a space pirate and very few criminals change their spots so completely. Avenging father's murder seems such a pathetic endeavour on it's own, but if I have to implicate this boy in anything, it seems as likely a crime as any to bring him in for. It serves my purpose, if someone else is incarcerated for his death, after all. And besides, the Emperor may trust Ryoko Hakubi now, but I don't. I've seen her police files, before they were erased. I know what she's done and what she potentially is still capable of. In all this truth is enough to fabricate suspicion at the very least...that Ryoko and her paramour might or might not be involved in such a terrible deed. Yes, the sooner I get back there, the better it will be. No doubt then I will be able to see more clearly what I must do without having to handle Suki's tears along the way. Much as I love my sister, she could not be more of a distraction right at the moment."

"_You have done well, Seiryo-san._"

Tokimi's voice echoed in his thoughts and he stopped dead, his brow creasing as he registered the woman's mental presence.

"What do you want?" He demanded out loud, and he was sure he could hear her laughing.

"_Mad people speak to themselves_." She taunted him. "_Return to the Galaxy Police. Your thoughts are good ones...but I already have another assignment for you._"

"_What kind of assignment_?" Seiryo's eyes narrowed, but this time he transmitted the question telepathically. "_You'll have to be clearer with me, Tokimi. I need to know more._"

"_It will become clear when you reach your destination_." Came the reply. "_Someone will meet you there, and explain all you need to know. You must act on her instruction at once - and trust the rest to me. Safe travelling, my servant. Do not fail me in what you do._"

As abruptly as she had come, the mental link was cut off, and Seiryo frowned, clenching his fists as he fought to control his rising anger and indignation.

"To think I should be forced to play servant to a woman such as that." He muttered to himself. "But for Suki's sake, I must do what I can. I only hope she keeps her side of the bargain in all of this. Whether you're a goddess or a peasant, it never does any good to cross horns with a Tennan!"

-----

So there was only one thing for it.

Washu stepped back from her night's labour, casting it a scrutinous glance as she checked and double-checked that all of her calculations had been correct. At length she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"This is crazy." She muttered. "But there's only one reason I can think of that Clay would be trespassing into my lab. It must have something to do with the Academy - and the only way I can find that out for sure is by going there myself."

She glanced at her hands, biting down hard on her lip as she contemplated what she was about to do. It had been a long time since she had walked the hallowed halls of the Science Academy, cast out as their honorary president in disgrace some years before, and she knew only too well that her exile had been meant as permanent. And yet, something still nagged away at the back of her mind.

"If I know Clay, and I do, I know that he'll have become even more dangerous in the seven or more centuries since we last spoke." She muttered. "He was vociferous and vocal on the subject of my banishment to the cave...convenient since I had discovered his plagiaristic tendancies only days before I was forcibly summoned to that hearing. If he was working with Kagato-dono then, I don't know - but the whole situation was nicely contrived to get me out of the way - something which would benefit many people. I may be crazy in the eyes of the Academy, but they have no idea about the evil that burns within some of their most revered members. That is, if Clay is still an alumni at the Science Academy. It's been many years...many many years. We didn't cross paths in my brief stay there as Honorary President, and it didn't occur to me to ask after his department when I returned. In fact, giving the nature of his biology, he should be dead by now. I wonder whose formula he stole to prevent the onset of death. Some unfortunate student, no doubt!"

Her brows knitted together in determination, and she ran her fingers over the keys of her device, watching with eagle eyes as it hummed and glowed, opening a doorway that flickered at the edges, indicating it's lack of stability. Washu hesitated for a moment, then shook her head, as if to clear it.

"Old scores must rest. I must know what he's up to and there's noone else I can send in my place." She told herself firmly. "Washu-chan, it's time to face some old ghosts and some even older enemies."

With that she stepped through the portal, closing her eyes against the turbulence that buffeted her as she stepped through the tear she had created in space. Making her way blindly towards the light at the other end, she fumbled her way through subspace, at long last placing her feet firmly on solid ground and opening her eyes with a sigh of relief.

"Stop right there!"

It was to be shortlived. As she regained her wits, she realised that she was surrounded by security droids in Science Academy uniform, dispassionate expressions on their identical faces.

"You have contravened dimensional Academy rules. Please state your name and department."

Washu hesitated for a moment, then drew herself up to her full height, meeting the gaze of the nearest droid face on.

"Washu Hakubi." She said softly. "Research and Development: New Sciences."

"Scanning database..."

A soft beam shot out from the droid's brow, running over Washu's diminuitive form as it did so. "Confirming ident - Professor Washu Hakubi. Alert...member is exiled. Apprehend!"

"Damn them." Washu grimaced, stepping back towards her doorway, but only hard steel greeted her as she found herself stopped in her tracks. "I'm not here to do any damage! I'm here to see Dr Clay!"

"Alert! Alert!" A siren began to wail through the halls of the Academy as the droids closed in on her. "Exiled member. Apprehend!"

Washu sighed.

"You bunch of traitors." She muttered, clenching her fists. "And to think I helped design that wretched database of yours! You could at least show some gratitude for your creator!"

"Washu Hakubi, surrender yourself and state your purpose!" A young man burst from the centre of the gathered droids, and Washu was aware he had support behind him. He raised his weapon, meeting her gaze with a flinty one of his own. "You have no right to be here. You know full well the terms of your exile - or do you want to be confined to another capsule and deposited on a more remote planet than the Earth?"

"Akira Itokawa." Washu said slowly. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"And I should remember fondly the woman who dragged my sister away from her studies and most likely led her to her death?" Akira's grip on his weapon tightened, an angry flicker in his eyes. "Be glad that Academy law forbids killing...or I would happily take your life here and now for leading Kichi into such a trap."

"I would never have hurt Kichi." Washu said soberly. "She was one of the few people in this crazed institution that I could trust. But it's partly for her sake I'm here. Lower your gun, Akira-san. I'm not here to cause harm. Your sister's work has been stolen and may be being misappropriated by another member of the Academy. I'm here to find out why...because I'm sure he's up to no good."

Akira's eyes narrowed.

"My sister's work was stolen from the Academy a long time ago." He said quietly. "Not much of it resides here. Do I have you to blame for that, also?"

"Kichi entrusted it to me when she left the Academy, and I have honoured my word to her." Washu nodded her head solemnly. "But someone has infiltrated my work and accessed her studies on the magic of Jurai. I know this person to be capable of deceit and treachery on a grand level, Akira-san. Will you hear me out or must I pursue him on my own?"

"I don't trust the word of a mad-woman." Akira told her coldly. "You should not have come here, Washu-sensei. Now you will be arrested and taken before the tribunal. You will be lucky to leave without penalty...or have you forgotten that there are few Academy members with such a record for deceit and treachery as yourself?"

"Fear of genius is a weakness, not something to gloat about." Washu's green eyes hardened. "Very well. If that's your choice - but don't say I didn't warn you."

She hesitated for a moment, then flexed her hands, engulfing her body in a whiteish haze as she lifted herself above the gathered droids. "I have no intention of being detained, Itokawa-san. You would do best to get out of my way."

"Stop her!" Akira yelled, and as one the droids and surrounding officers launched a volley of stun rays in Washu's direction, each of them bouncing harmlessly off the outside of her forcefield as she stared down at them with a mixture of regret and indignation. Then she closed her eyes, focusing all her attention on the laboratory where she had conducted much of her Academy research. Her form flickered and disappeared, re-materialising in the dark emptiness of the deserted laboratory, and slowly she set herself down on the floor, glancing around her to make sure she was alone.

Muttering a curse under her breath in her native language, she crossed the floor to the derelict computer, destroyed and looted after her exile.

"I can't stay here forever, and I can't get all the way back to the Earth without some kind of portal." She muttered. "I should have borrowed Ryo Ohki, but then Ryoko would be asking me questions about where I was going and how I was going to fly the thing. Better I don't have any more of those to deal with until I know exactly what's going on for myself. Right now I have more questions than answers and it's frustrating me."

She ran her fingers over the damaged keypad, letting out a sigh.

"And this is no use. Technology long dead and I don't have the time to revive it." She said regretfully. "So I'll have to resort to plan B...to finding Clay the old fashioned way."

She sighed, glancing at her hands. Then, her expression one of resignation, she pushed them together, sending out a flare of red-orange light towards the back wall of the laboratory. There was a tremendous explosion, smoke and bits of plaster flying in all directions and Washu flung up another forcefield around herself, protecting herself from the worst of the falling debris. Slowly she made her way towards the hole, stepping carefully through the jagged opening into the back-room and stopping dead. Colour drained from her face as she registered that this, too, was empty.

"Nobody knew about this room." She whispered. "It had no door, so how could anyone get in? Nobody could possibly have known it was here...but someone obviously found it. My computer...my organic creation...it's gone."

She faltered for a moment, then determination and anger crossed her face.

"I bet this is part of Clay's work." She muttered, clenching her fists. "Damn him! I don't know how, but he's gotten the better of me yet again! And it's been so long since I woke these things inside of me. Once, I would have walked through that wall as if walking through a doorway, but since they exiled me..."

She sighed, rubbing absently at her wrists.

"Being cuffed so long did something to my magic. Truncated it. Killed it." She whispered. "And nobody else could have walked through the wall to that room, not even if my defenses had been dismantled and my technology damaged. Kichi was the only person in the Academy who knew that I could phase through walls, and she's dead. Noone else would have thought of looking for a secret laboratory here unless they'd known...but how could they know? So many thousands of years and I've kept my secrets!"

"Washu Hakubi! Surrender yourself!"

A voice from behind her told her she once more had company and she gritted her teeth, wheeling round to face Akira and his entourage as they spilled into the darkened lab. "What mischief do you hope to cause here?"

"I'm looking for a true traitor to the Academy! One who seeks harm, not one who hunts for new horizons." Washu snapped back at him. "I'm not afraid of you, Akira-san...but you are starting to get on my nerves."

"No more than you are on ours, invading space which you have no right to enter." Akira shot back at her, raising his weapon. "Give yourself up and you may be allowed your freedom! Otherwise you will face the full wrath of the Tribunal!"

Anger flared in Washu's heart, and a surge of strength washed through her, illuminating her aura in a burst of bluish white light as she lifted herself up from the floor, pushing her hands together and sending sparks flying all around her. Despite himself Akira stepped back, and several of his accompanying officers lowered their weapons, making fervent and hasty gestures against demonic possession as they did so. Washu's brows drew together as snippets of their whispered conversation reached her ears.

"She really is a demon!"

"The Gods preserve us, what magic is this?"

"Yes, I'm a demon. Does that make you happy?" She demanded bitterly. "What kind of scientist fears what they don't understand? This Academy is weak...built on false foundations and no longer interested in pushing the boundaries beyond the limit of scientific knowledge."

She clenched her fists, illuminating the whole chamber in a bright white light and dazzling the hapless Academy members as she did so. Then she drew a sharp breath of air into her lungs, focusing her thoughts on another place she had once known well.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself at the door of another laboratory and she hesitated, then touched the door gently with her hand. At first nothing happened, but as she focused her thoughts, drawing more and more of her native instincts to the forefront of her mind, she found she could just about push her fingers through the thick panel surface. At first she withdrew them, glancing at them thoughtfully. Then she summoned all her strength, pushing bravely forward through the door into the laboratory beyond as she channeled all her energy into seperating her atoms. Once successfully on the other side, she leant back against the door, taking a deep breath of air into her lungs as a wave of fatigue washed over her.

"It's been too long. I'm too out of practice." She muttered. "I never thought I'd use this devil-magic again, not after I came here and signed my life away to science - but I guess all skeletons come out of the closet in the long run. And I must find out what Dr Clay is playing at. If I can't get Akira-san or his army of droids to help me, I'll just have to find him myself...however long that takes."

She crossed the floor of the chamber to the big mainframe computer that stood against the far wall, eying it up and down for a moment as she did so. Then she glanced at her hands, a wistful smile touching her lips as she did so.

"Well, this is the test." She murmured. "You built this system more than two milennia ago, Washu-chan. Can you still manipulate your way around it now, so long after the last time you used it? Can they have changed your technology enough to thwart you - or are you still the greatest mind that this Academy ever nurtured?"

She shrugged her shoulders, watching as her fingers glowed and lengthened, her childish digits flexing and extending into the long, slender fingers of an adult woman. Slowly she pressed her palm to the reader, typing in a sequence of numbers as she did so.

"State your name and department." The computer's tinny voice echoed out through the chamber, and Washu frowned.

"Manual Override." She instructed the computer firmly. "Codename: SecretIdent. Username: Washu Hakubi. Academy number 60-9845. Accessing central computer databank."

"Greetings, Washu Hakubi. Voiceprint and palm confirmed. Please enter your password and access code."

"Thank the heavens for that." Relief washed through Washu at this. "They've erased a lot of things, but they haven't got to this."

She raised her voice.

"My password is Kihaku." She said clearly. "Access code 98-98-98."

"Access granted." The computer screen flickered into life, and a series of filenames began to run at speed across the monitor, forming a long list from top to bottom. Washu's quick eyes scanned over them, a frown touching her face.

"Computer, find me the file on Dr Clay." She said quietly. "Academy number 60-9987."

"Searching databanks." The computer whirred and clicked, then a file flashed up onto the screen. "Clay. Academy number 60-9987. Membership terminated. Whereabouts - not recorded."

"I see." Washu bit her lip. "Can you tell me why his membership was terminated, Computer? Did he choose to leave of his own free will, or was he evicted?"

"Searching..." The computer whirred again, then a new document flickered across the screen. Washu skimmed her gaze over it, her expression becoming grimmer with every passing moment.

"So he was exiled for plagiarising other people's ideas, but before he could be sentenced, he managed to make off with a good deal of top secret Science Academy files." She muttered. "Including files from my department - oh, I should have known that he'd be into my database like a vulture as soon as he thought I was out of his way. He already took enough things from me - is that his game again? Does he hope that, from Kichi's files and my own observations, he can build his own Ryoko?"

She sighed.

"Computer, what was the last thing Dr Clay worked on, while at the Academy?" She asked.

"Project 8843. Organic matter conversion in mechanics." The computer responded, as a series of plans flashed one at a time across the screen. "Last registered product patent - serial code 8754. Project name: "Zero"."

"Organic matter...?" Rage flooded Washu's gaze. "But that was what I was researching when he was working in my department! He lifted that right from my work and patented it under his name! How _dare_ he?"

She clenched her fists, sparks flying from her fingers as she did so. "The nerve of this man...but this isn't helping me find him, or work out what he's up to now. Computer, do you have any idea how he escaped so easily from the Academy when he was obviously under secure interdict?"

The computer clunked and whirred once more, scrolling a report up it's big screen and Washu glanced at it, a frown touching her face.

"A dimensional anomaly?" She murmured. "But...these figures look a lot like what I've been getting from the Earth's atmosphere lately. You mean to tell me that the night Clay disappeared from the Science Academy there were similarly weird things going on in the ether? That has to be more than coincidence."

She sighed.

"I just wish I could nail exactly where that force is coming from." She added. "Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings did seem a possibility, but nothing I've found by examining him suggests he's the source of the disturbances. I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

She hesitated, as her sharp ears picked up the sound of footfalls on the corridor outside, and she bit her lip.

"Close down files, Computer." She instructed. "Seal them and seal them firmly against all intrusion."

"Sealing files." The computer agreed.

"Washu faltered, then,

"You mustn't open them even to me from now on." She added, keying in new commands at speed. "Unless I reveal to you an additional code word. Do you understand? You must not."

"Enter additional security code now."

Washu cast an anxious glance at the door behind her, then turned back to the mainframe.

"Ryoko." She said softly. "The additional code is Ryoko."

"Processing. Additional security recorded." The computer responded. "Closing down all files."

"Good." Washu nodded. "And now I have to go. Hopefully someone in the Department of Dimensional Research will have a portal I can appropriate to get back to the Earth - I have a lot of things I need to work on and getting locked up inside this mad place is nowhere near the top of my to do list."

She glanced at her fingers, watching as they shifted and settled back into their original form. Then she clenched her fists, focusing her mind on the department in question.

"I'm glad I decided to take this journey alone." She muttered, as the world blurred and changed around her. "If Ryoko knew I had more magic in me than I've been telling her, she might start asking more questions about her heritage...and about mine. And that's one book I'm determined is going to stay closed, no matter what!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was raining on Jurai.

With a heavy sigh, Suki secluded herself in the shelter of the Royal Tree's immense branches, glancing up at the clouded sky with troubled aqua eyes. She knew that the Emperor had decreed the unhappy weather as a sign of mourning and respect for her father's untimely passing, but all it did was serve to bring her mood even lower than it already was.

"Seiryo is gone, father is gone, and I'm forced to conceal things from everybody." She murmured, tears mingling with the raindrops on her cheeks as she reached up to push her thick dark mourning veil out of her eyes. "I've never been so alone...but Seiryo told me that it will all be okay, and I have to have faith in him. That he'll protect me...in a way that Father never did."

"Lady Suki!"

A voice startled her from her reverie and she raised her head, blinking back her tears as she made out the slim figure of the Crown Princess of Jurai crossing the grass towards her. The Princess's thick, silken hair was bound back from her face on account of the rain and, as if in imitation of the day's dull weather, she wore dark clothes, her robes swathed in the black and maroon reserved for court mourning. Something about the formality of Ayeka's garments made Suki's guilt renew itself twofold, and she dropped her gaze, tilting her head in the bow of reverence that was owed to all the royal family of Jurai.

"Ayeka-denka." She murmured. "I'm sorry...I thought there was noone else here."

"The rain is heavy." Ayeka said gently, holding out a gloved hand to her companion who looked startled. "Come with me, please, Suki-kyou. I know you are grieving, but your mother needs you to remain strong and well, for her sake."

"Yes, I know." Reluctantly Suki accepted the Princess's gesture, getting slowly to her feet. "But at the moment it feels like so much is crowding me. Really, Ayeka-denka, I'm sure I would be better off alone."

"Suki-kyou, you already seem quite alone to me." Ayeka eyed her keenly. "Will you walk with me a while? My Uncle has just informed me that your brother has already taken his leave for the Galaxy Police, and I doubt you can burden your mother with your feelings at a time like this."

"No...no." Suki admitted. "Seiryo broke to her the news of Father's passing, and she hasn't said very much about it. But...but you're right. I...haven't been able to face her about it since..."

She faltered, struggling to keep a grip on her emotions and compassion touched the Princess's eyes.

"I know that my husband and your brother have not always been friends." She said softly, putting a gentle hand around the younger girl's shoulders. "But you and I have no enmity for one another. Your father was a member of my Uncle's court, and as such you shouldn't feel you have noone to turn to in your time of need."

"Your Highness is very kind." Suki raised startled eyes to her companion's, almost losing control of her composure once more as she saw the gentle look in the Princess's dark red eyes. "But nothing can bring my father back."

"No, nothing can." Ayeka acknowledged with a sigh. "But your brother seems intent on doing his best - on finding the person who killed him and bringing him to justice."

Suki flinched, biting her lip.

"Or her." She whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Ayeka looked startled.

"Or her." Suki shrugged. "It...it might have been a woman."

"I suppose it might." Ayeka tilted her head on one side, considering this. "Do you have faith in Seiryo-dono finding his killer?"

"Oh, yes." Suki dropped her gaze, a bitter note entering her tones. "I have every faith in Seiryo. He will do everything he can and more, I know that."

"Then all that can be done is being done." Ayeka squeezed her arm gently. "And you must try not to worry about him. My husband assures me Seiryo-dono can take care of himself...I expect he will do as he intends and then be back at your side before you know it. He hasn't abandoned you. We just all deal with grief and loss in our own ways."

"Yes." Suki looked pensive. "Yes, we do."

She drew a shaky breath into her lungs.

"I thank you for your kindness to me, Ayeka-denka. You show me great honour." She whispered. "But Father's death isn't something I can talk about...not now, and maybe not ever. Please...please excuse me. I must...I can't..."

She faltered, extricating herself from the Princess's concerned grasp, bending her head in another bow.

"Please excuse me." She repeated. "I...I must be alone."

Before Ayeka could respond, the young girl had taken to her heels, hurrying across the grass as her tears threatened to overwhelm her. Though she could hear Ayeka calling her name, she did not falter, not stopping until she reached the arched entrance of the Tennan estate and had let herself inside. Then she dropped back against the door, her clothes sodden and dripping as she lost control of her composure, sinking to the floor as her sobs overwhelmed her.

"Tsunami forgive me for what I've done." She whispered. "Seiryo says it will be all right, but how can it ever be all right again? And I know he's keeping something from me...the true reason why he's gone back to the Galaxy Police at such short notice. What will he have to do in order to keep this a secret?"

------

"You are going to behave yourself tonight, aren't you, Ryoko?"

Tenchi cast his companion a quizzical glance as his companion checked her appearance in the mirror, fussing with her hair and then casting him an amused, playful smile.

"I always behave myself." She told him simply. "Only sometimes I behave myself badly. Oh relax, Tenchi!" As Tenchi raised an eyebrow. "I'm on my best behaviour, I swear. I won't play games with any of your college friends. I'll eat nicely, I won't elbow anyone out of the way to get to the bathroom and I won't drink so much sake I pass out on the floor. Okay? I'll be good! You can trust me. I promise."

"Well, I hope so." Tenchi sighed. "After your game with Hiroshi the other day, I wasn't even sure I should invite you to this little get together...after all, everyone else who's going to be there is a student at the university and it's almost a tradition we have, one week before term begins we all get together and exchange stories about our summer. But Hiroshi insisted I ask you to come too."

"I like Hiroshi. He might be an idiot, but he has good manners." Ryoko decided, turning away from the mirror. "Though I should be hurt you didn't invite me off your own bat. We are soulmates, Tenchi. Remember?"

Her eyes twinkled with mischief, and Tenchi sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't start that again." He warned. "Please. Just be yourself tonight, all right? At least, as much as you can be without...you know."

"All right, all right. I get it." Ryoko nodded. "It will be fine. And I won't disgrace you, looking like this. If I do say so myself, I look amazing. In a very Earth-girl way."

She dimpled.

"What do you think?"

"I think you've gone to town, but you do look stunning." Tenchi admitted. "And we should get moving. The club is only a couple of blocks from here, thankfully, so we don't need to get a cab or anything...and Grandpa and Dad know we're likely to stop the night in Osaka, so they won't be worried if we don't turn up. Besides, it will give you a chance to work out where you want to sleep, if we stop here tonight. A real dry run for when term starts - you might decide you'd rather be back in the mountains."

"Or you might decide you'd prefer me to be there." Ryoko pouted. "Stop being a drag, Tenchi, and lighten up. If you can't trust me, after all..."

"I trust you with my life. I told you that." Tenchi shook his head. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll try not to be a nag. But we do need to get going. Hiroshi and the others will wonder where we are."

"Or imagine what we've got up to." A predatorial glint flickered in Ryoko's eyes. "Although chance would be a fine thing."

"Ryoko!"

"What? I'm not joking. It would."

Tenchi rolled his eyes skywards, but he made no further demur, merely unlocking the door of the apartment and ushering his companion out onto the narrow corridor. Soon they were leaving the building completely, Ryoko revelling in the cool night air as they walked the two blocks to the busy and popular club that was often inhabited by local students during term time. It was already busy, and as they made their way through the main entrance, they were hailed by Hiroshi himself.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "We were starting to wonder if you'd lost your way around the city, Masaki-kun!"

"Not quite. Waiting for Ryoko to finish getting ready, really." Tenchi looked sheepish, and Ryoko smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me." She said, bowing very properly as Hiroshi offered her a smile.

"More than welcome. I mean, whilst you're in town and all." He said amiably. "In truth, I think we're all a bit astounded that Tenchi's actually found himself a girl. He's such a study-bug at the best of times - never seems to have time for women, or that's what he's always claimed. And now here he is with you - well, it's created quite a scandal."

Ryoko glanced at her date, noticing his red cheeks and she laughed, squeezing his hand.

"Well, it's like I told you before." She said simply. "Tenchi and I were meant to be together. So he was waiting for me. That's all."

"I guess he must've been." Hiroshi acknowledged. "Although he kept the whole thing pretty dark. Come on, both of you. Everyone is over this way, and they're all dying to meet you, Ryoko-san."

"I hope I make a good first impression." Ryoko pretended to look anxious, and Tenchi grimaced at her, as Hiroshi led them though the crowds to a corner where three other young people were stood chatting. Two were young men of Tenchi's age, one with his hair cut short and close to his scalp, the other with his in wild curls across his head. The other was a young woman, petite and with her hair in two thick dark braids. Ryoko eyed her for a moment, deciding with some satisfaction that whatever else she might be, this newcomer was not pretty, and definitely no competition for Tenchi's affections.

"Everyone, she's no illusion." Hiroshi was speaking again, as he drew Ryoko forward, casting her a smile. "May I present Ryoko - Tenchi's girlfriend."

"Ikeda, stop being an animal. You're embarrassing the poor girl." The woman sent Hiroshi a glare, then offered Ryoko a smile. "Hello, Ryoko-san. I'm Sakura Ito and these are Kane Kyoda and Wataru Kamikura. I didn't catch your family name?"

"Hakubi." Ryoko offered another shy smile, then, "Pleased to meet you all."

"All right, stop gawking at her." Tenchi put up his hands. "It's not that weird that I should have a girlfriend, you guys. Is it?"

"Isn't it?" Kane's thick eyebrows disappeared into his curly fringe. "And tell me something weirder? You have to admit, none of us expected you to bring a girl back to school with you this semestre."

"Where are you from, Ryoko?" Sakura asked curiously. "Are you planning on studying in Osaka too?"

"No, not right now." Ryoko shook her head, ignoring the agonised look Tenchi sent her way as she immersed herself fully in her role. She lowered her gaze, shrugging her shoulders. "I really don't know what I'm going to do just yet. I'm a friend of Tenchi's cousin Ayeka, you see - and where I'm from is a long way from Osaka or Kurashiki. Right now I'm just trying to get my bearings in a new place."

A tragic look touched her expression.

"My father passed away not long before I came here." She added softly. "Tenchi has been such great support...but it still makes things so difficult."

"Ryoko, I don't think that's something we want to discuss here." Tenchi said apprehensively, and she turned, sending him an affectionate smile.

"He's always so concerned about me." She added. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I'm sorry about your father." Sakura said gently. "But welcome to Osaka. You're always welcome to hang out with us, you know - after all, we wouldn't want to split up lovebirds."

"And with that decided, who's for a drink?" Wataru interjected at that moment. "I'm parched and it's hot as hell under these lights!"

"I'll get them." Tenchi volunteered, and Ryoko felt him grab her firmly by the hand. "Ryoko, could you come with me and help carry?"

"Sure, Tenchi, if that's what you want." Ryoko looked surprised.

"I think it would be best." Tenchi said pointedly. "What does everyone want?"

"So someone's got their panties in a twist." Ryoko muttered, as they headed across the club towards the bar in the corner. "I didn't tell them any lies, you know. And besides, they seem like nice people. Did you really want me to tell them that I was sent to prison for three years and that we actually renewed our acquaintance going to fight some crazy space pirate?"

"No, of course not. But I didn't expect you to mention Kagato." Tenchi grimaced. "Or his death."

"It's a simple protection technique." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "Listen. Nobody likes asking questions about someone when they think there's some big tragedy in their past, right? That girl - Sakura - she was asking about where I was from and she struck me as the curious type. They all seem to want to know a whole lot about me - since apparently the idea of you getting a girl is completely crazy to them. So I told them my Dad died. That'll stop them prying. Noone wants awkward silences, after all."

"I think you're seeing this far too much like a battle negotiation and less like a night out with friends." Tenchi said resignedly. "But I suppose I see your logic. Just don't lay it on too thick, okay? Because I'm not a very good liar, even if you are...and I won't be able to keep track of every lie you've told."

"I'll be careful." Ryoko nodded. "But it's all right. Like I said, they seem nice - if overly interested in your love life."

She grinned.

"Were you really waiting for me, Tenchi-kun?" She murmured, slipping her hand into his. Tenchi frowned.

"Maybe." He acknowledged. "I don't really know. I guess I only really knew for sure how much I'd missed you when I saw you again aboard Yagami. It's all a bit confusing, to tell you the truth."

"Same old Tenchi." Ryoko eyed him affectionately. "Come on. Let's snag the drinks and get back over there. It'll be fun to spend the evening hanging out like any other stunningly pretty earth girl, after all!"

She winked.

"And your friends think I'm hot, that's easy to see." She added. "Which makes it all the more interesting."

"Don't you start flirting with them now." Tenchi warned as they reached the bar, quickly ordering their drinks and dropping a handful of coins and notes onto the smooth surface. "I mean it. That's one game I don't want to have to explain to them."

"Would you be jealous?"

"No, because I know you better than that." Tenchi shook his head. "But they'd be confused, and I don't want that."

"Well, I wasn't going to flirt with them anyway." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not that fickle. It was just an observation."

"One you should maybe keep in your head?" Tenchi suggested. "Here, grab those two glasses, will you? I can about manage the other three."

"Sure." Ryoko nodded, doing as she was bidden and taking a sip out of the nearest one. "Mm. Not bad. I'll have to see how many different drinks I can sample before the night is through."

"I thought you weren't going to get drunk tonight?" Tenchi looked alarmed. Ryoko laughed, shaking her head.

"No, not drunk." She agreed. "But my biology is tougher than yours. It can take a whole lot more alcohol than most people on this planet."

"If you say so." Tenchi pursed his lips. "I've seen you when you've been flat out drunk. Just be careful, okay?"

"Stop saying that. You're starting to sound like my mother...more so than my mother does, in fact." Ryoko grimaced at him, and Tenchi looked sheepish.

"Sorry." He acknowledged. "I know. I said I wouldn't nag. I just want tonight to go off without a hitch, that's all. I want them to like you, Ryoko, and I want you to get along okay with them. I guess I'm a bit strung up about the whole thing."

"Well, don't be." Ryoko told him gently. "Everything's going to be fine. We're all getting on brilliantly so far. What could go wrong?"

Before Tenchi could answer, there was a tremendous explosion from behind them, sending them flying across the floor of the club in the blast. The glasses fell to the floor with a clatter as a second explosion rocked the club and people began to scream, running panicked in all directions as they struggled to escape the falling debris.

"What the hell?" Ryoko picked herself up, turning back to face the source of the damage. "Tenchi, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Tenchi scrambled to his feet, holding out a hand to pull her up. "But we need to find the others, and make sure they're okay. Something must have exploded in the back somewhere - we need to get the others and get out of here before there are more explosions."

"Something? Like what?" Ryoko frowned.

"Gas, maybe." Tenchi shrugged. "Do you see Ikeda and the rest anywhere?"

"Yes." Ryoko squinted into the crowd, then pointed. "They're coming this way, Tenchi...and so are about a zillion other people. If we're not careful we're going to be stampeded...we need to get out of the escape path."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tenchi's grip tightened on her hand as he pulled them out of oncoming stream of panicked patrons. "Maybe we should just follow their lead and get out of here. After all..."

"Tenchi Masaki Jurai!"

A voice boomed out across the club at that moment, stopping a lot of the fleeing people dead in their tracks as the smoke around the back of the club began to clear. As it did so, the night sky became visible through huge, gaping holes in the roof and at the edge of one stood a man, flanked by the shiny facing of what could only be a space ship. At each entrance to the club, armed men and women seemed to materialise from nothing, each of them with impassive expressions on their faces and weapons a mere hand-flick away as they prevented anyone else from leaving.

For a moment there was silence, as frightened gazes turned to the intruder, and as Ryoko squinted at him through the drifting smoke she frowned.

"Galaxy Police." She muttered under her breath. "I'll bet this is Jurai calling, Tenchi - a favour for Great Grandpa again, no doubt."

"If it is, we'll be having words." Tenchi said grimly. "I thought he knew my cover on Earth was that I'm just like everyone else. Having a madman in a spaceship bawl out my name in front of hundreds of frightened people is not a great way to go about contacting me."

"Tenchi...Masaki...Jurai!" The voice echoed out around the hall once again, as the man put his hand to his belt, pulling something from it and holding it aloft. For a moment it flickered, then flared into a white sabre, and the stranger stepped forward, becoming more clearly visible with each step he took along the rampart of his drifting spaceship.

"I know you're here." He continued. "I am Agent Seiryo Tennan of the Galaxy Police Elite Force. I have been sent to find you. You would be wise not to resist me."

"Tennan?" Tenchi cast Ryoko a questioning glance. "Do we know that name?"

"No, we don't." Ryoko replied darkly. "But I don't make a habit of learning the name of every space cop that tried to track me down. I leave that to Kiyone and Mihoshi to worry about, and just keep well out of their way."

"Are you a coward, Prince of Jurai?" The voice became derisive, and the man held his sabre aloft. "Come forth and show yourself."

"Tenchi, what the hell is going on?" Hiroshi's voice hissed from somewhere behind them, and Ryoko bit her lip, casting a glance back into the crowd, most of whom were transfixed where they stood by the events unfolding before them. In the furthermost corner, someone was hastily dialling numbers on a mobile phone, one eye flitting fearfully from time to time to where the intruder stood, and the pirate knew that before long the club would be alive with local law enforcement as well as galactic ones. She winced inwardly as she realised what kind of a bloodbath such an encounter could become.

"I think he means business." She muttered, squeezing Tenchi's hand. "Better find out what exactly he wants...before this gets out of hand."

"Yeah, right." Tenchi nodded his head. He hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward into the beam of the overhead lights, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"I am Tenchi Masaki." He said quietly. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm sure you know perfectly well." Seiryo's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "My superiors wish to speak to you on a matter of some urgency. It cannot wait. You must come with me immediately."

"Come with you? Come with you where?" Tenchi frowned. "I think you must have me confused with someone else, sir. I'm just a college student...what could your superiors want with me? I don't even know who you are...or what this Galaxy Police is you're talking about."

"You must think me a fool." Seiryo shook his head impatiently. "Come with me now, Tenchi Masaki, or be taken by force!"

"I've told you, you've got the wrong person." Tenchi shook his head. 

Seiryo frowned, and for a moment there was silence. Then he frowned. With a sweep of his blade, he sliced through the bar which held the lights aloft, sending them crashing to the ground and narrowly avoiding a number of scared people who shrieked and dove for cover beneath a nearby table.

"Seiryo Tennan does not make mistakes." He said, his tones dangerously low. "You have had your warning. If you will not come of your own accord, I will be forced to arrest you!"

He flicked his fingers and two of the four armed officers guarding the exits stepped forward, drawing their weapons as their commander advanced slowly though the ranks of frightened patrons, approaching Tenchi slowly with menacing, determined steps. He stopped a few feet away, holding his blade before him.

"They say you're quite the soldier, Tenchi Masaki." He spoke softly, eying his prey up carefully as he did so. "But I'd like to see it for myself. Earth-born scum such as you are nothing compared to the blood and training of the Galaxy Police Elite. Do you think you can resist me?"

"Tenchi, no!" Ryoko could bear it no more, darting out from the crowd and putting herself bodily between Tenchi and the advancing officer. "Go away, whoever you are! You don't have authority here and you know it as well as I do!"

"I have every authority here." Seiryo halted in his advance, eying her with obvious dislike. "Whoever told you otherwise was sorely mistaken. The Elite Force of the Galaxy Police go wherever it is necessary to apprehend..._lawbreakers_."

He paused, and if looks could have killed, Ryoko would have been laid out cold on the nightclub floor.

"The Space Pirate Ryoko, I presume. How charming to finally meet the most disgusting criminal ever to grace the universe." He said, every word a drop of ice falling from his lips. "Now step aside. My business is not with you."

"Ryoko, do as he says." From behind her, Ryoko could hear Tenchi calling to her, anxious and apprehensive. "You can't fight the Galaxy Police - you know what could happen if you did!"

"Not until he tells us what he wants with you." Ryoko folded her arms. "I never said I was going to fight him. But nobody is taking you anywhere without a damn good reason. I don't care how Elite they are."

"I am under orders to take Tenchi Masaki Jurai - either by force or by his own concession - and convey him to my superiors for questioning about a top secret matter." Seiryo spoke icily. "It's not the kind of information that we pass around the gutter criminals of the underworld. Galaxy Police business is Galaxy Police business. You are Pirate scum and I owe you no explanation whatsoever."

He raised his sword.

"Now get out of my way, or I will be forced to take you too." He added. "Interfering in my duty would be a breach of your pardon, Space Pirate Ryoko."

For a moment, nothing in the club moved. Then Ryoko felt Tenchi's hand on her shoulder.

"Do as he says." He murmured. "Please. I'll be all right. I promise."

Ryoko sent him a pained look, but he nodded his head.

"Really." He assured her. "Trust me. Step back."

Reluctantly Ryoko did as she was bidden, and Seiryo's expression broke into an amused smile.

"So you do have some sense." He observed. "I wondered."

"If you can't tell her what you want with me, Seiryo-san, you can tell me face to face." Tenchi drew himself up to his full height, meeting his challenger's gaze with a determined one of his own. "Who sent you to find me? And on what errand?"

"My superiors will disclose all to you when we reach our destination." Seiryo's eyes flickered dangerously. "That is all I am at liberty to reveal."

"Then I am not able to go with you." Tenchi said matter-of-factly. "If you can't give me a reason, I'm not willing to cooperate."

"I see." Seiryo looked thoughtful. "Then on your head be the consequences."

He turned to his accompanying officers, a nasty glint in his malachite eyes.

"Raze the place to the ground." he said softly.

In an instant, the uniformed figures stationed around the venue began to open fire, creating new panic among the stupified earthlings trapped within the club, and sending many of them diving for cover. Screams and yells came from all corners as bullets glanced off the shiny bar surface, skidding grooves in the smooth wood as they narrowly missed hitting flesh and bone, and exploding into balls of eerie fire as they ground to a halt. The stupor that had seemed to hold the terrified public rooted to the spot suddenly seemed broken as smoke and flame began to flicker up from every corner and amid wild screams chaos ensued once more, each person desperate to reach the exit before the blaze reached the alcohol behind the bar and turned into a raging inferno. In the commotion, Seiryo raised his own sabre, charging at Tenchi with a steely look on his face and Tenchi, taken completely off-guard stumbled backwards over someone else's leg, tumbling to the floor as the officer advanced.

"_Tenchi_!"

As Tenchi raised his hands to shield himself from Seiryo's weapon, Ryoko charged back between the two men, light flickering across her own palms as she did so.

"I told you once, leave him alone!"

"And I told _you_ already what happens to pirates who break their terms of parole." Seiryo eyed her in distaste. "Step aside, Ryoko. I have my orders."

"I'm not afraid of the Galaxy Police." Ryoko said quietly. "So if you want him, you'll have to go through me first."

Seiryo sighed.

"If you insist on making it difficult." He said wearily. "I suppose I must accomodate you."

He raised his free hand again, sending signals to his companions.

"Kill any Earthling who tries to make an escape." He said, his tones dangerously low. "And kill any who show support for Tenchi Masaki. You know what orders we have been given. Apprehend Masaki-dono at all costs. We must not fail." 


End file.
